Dangerous Magic
by InfiniteSky22
Summary: <html><head></head>AU moderno. Elsa esperaba que su vida en la escuela fuera normal. Pero tras extraños acontecimientos se embarcará en una aventura junto a sus amigos y su querida hermanita y con la persona que menos esperaba, Jack Frost. (Jelsa)</html>
1. Prologo: When the Snowflakes fall

Elsa Verkaik no es una niña normal, la magia en ella fluye como el agua. Magia para controlar la nieve y el hielo.

Con el tiempo ella controló estas habilidades viéndose normal ante los demás. En la escuela era muy inteligente, sobresaliendo constantemente. No tenia muchos amigos, si embargo, su hermana siempre estaba para ayudarla. En casa podía ser como ella quería. Usar sus poderes sin ninguna limitación para crear cosas tan bellas que nadie podía siquiera imaginarlas. La magia del hielo era, para ella, la más hermosa entre las magias, aunque aun temía que se saliese de control. Sus padres habían pasado horas, días e incluso años instruyéndola y eso se demostraba en su conducta diaria. "Ocúltalo, no sientas. No dejes ver lo que hay en ti"

Y Elsa lo lograba, controlaba su carácter llegando a ser muy seria y fría sin dejar de ser educada y sobre todo, reservada. La única persona capaz de destruir toda esa calma era Jack Frost. Frost, con el cabello extrañamente blanco y ojos azules como el hielo que Elsa creaba, era el más inquieto de la clase. Gastaba bromas a la platina, la cual al no saber que más hacer, solo lo ignoraba.

El día había empezado tranquilo, con Elsa dirigiéndose a clase al igual que el resto de chicos de su escuela. Primera clase del día: Historia y Geografía, una de las favoritas de Elsa. Aprender sobre todas las acciones heroicas de aquellos personajes era simplemente fascinante. Miles de lugares por conocer en un mundo tan grande emocionaba a Elsa hasta el punto que olvidaba cual era su realidad. La maestra Livia intentaba contestar todas las preguntas de Elsa, y ella estaba feliz con eso.

—Jack Frost, si no quieres atender la clase, te pido que te retires. —dijo la maestra. El aludido solo sonrió.

—Al contrario maestra, encuentro su clase muy interesante, pero la verdad es que el planeta es demasiado grande para identificar todos sus componentes. Existen diferentes tipos de relieves en el planeta en el que vivimos, mas incluso de lo que usted esta explicando. —se encogió de hombros filosóficamente y continuó—Grandes formas de relieve o Macroformas, formas menores entre otras. Lo que quiero dar a entender es que el mundo es tan extenso y los relieves tan variados que para mi, es imposible clasificar todos.

Todos en la clase quedaron en completo silencio. Jack seguía sonriendo y la maestra solo asintió y continuó su clase. Era la primera vez que oía a Jack Frost decir algo que no fueran planes para sus siguientes bromas o alguna palabra sin sentido. El resto del dia fue igual de extraño, con Jack respondiendo las preguntas de los maestros y el resto de chicos en completo silencio.

Al acercarse la siguiente clase todos habían quedado sorprendidos y exhaustos. Una chica, no mayor de veintidós años, entro corriendo a clase y se detuvo. Era linda, con el cabello castaño corto y grandes ojos verdes. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido purpura con manchas de pintura en el.

—Buenos días clase, soy Rapunzel Sun y seré su nueva maestra de arte—anunció y tomó asiento detrás del gran escritorio de madera pulida. — ¿Qué les parece si empezamos presentándonos? Llamaré a cada uno y me dirán su nombre y su estación favorita. —Ella señalo a Jack.

—Soy Jack Frost y me encanta el invierno. Jugar en la nieve y hacer guerras de bolas de nieve es fantástico. —Con esto, el regreso a su asiento. Cada uno de los jóvenes salió. Una chica con cabello rojo alocado y un gusto por el otoño explico que le gustaba practicar tiro con arco. Elsa prefería el invierno, al igual que Jack, solo por el hecho de ver los delicados copos de nieve caer. No mencionó que ella poseía poderes de hielo. Anna expresó su gusto por la primavera. E incluso la misma maestra dijo que amaba el verano. Después de las presentaciones, cada estudiante dibujo aquella estación que le gustaba.

El timbre anuncio el final de clases y tanto profesores como alumnos se dirigieron a sus hogares.


	2. The Attack

_1. El Ataque_

Un nuevo día, nuevas oportunidades. Para Anna este era un gran día, su hermana iría de compras con ella.

Anna no podía esperar. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que habían realizado algunas actividades juntas. La muerte de sus padres había afectado a ambas, pero Elsa, a diferencia de Anna, se había sumido en un mundo oscuro del que le fue casi imposible salir. Con el paso de los años habían logrado volver a estar juntas. Elsa le había explicado que tras aquel horrible accidente, sus poderes habían aumentado y temía profundamente herirla. Anna la había consolado diciéndole que sabia que jamás la lastimaría, aunque sus poderes aumentasen, el amor de hermanas era mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

Con eso aun en mente, se vistió con un simple vestido con adornos primaverales y ballerinas verdes. Reviso que su cabello estuviera perfecto en sus dos trenzas y decidió hacer una pequeña visita a la habitación de Elsa.

Como era de esperar, la habitación de la platina era blanca y con miles de copos de nieve. Las paredes estaban decoradas de tal modo que la base estuviera llena de aquellos fragmentos de cristal y fueran desapareciendo a medida que subían. El resto era realmente sencillo. Todos los muebles eran blancos, una cama, un armario y pequeñas mesas de noche cada una con una lámpara celeste. Elsa estaba frente al espejo. Vestía una camiseta gris, jeans negros y zapatillas del mismo color. Su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza francesa desordenada y ataviada con diminutos copos de nieve.

— ¡Elsa! Tenemos que irnos. No puedo esperar por ir de compras. La verdad es que quería comprar un vestido rosa aunque el verde sea mi color favorito. ¡Oh! ¿Vamos a comprar chocolates? Me encanta el chocolate. También me gustan los perritos, ¿no crees que sean tiernos? Debemos adoptar uno, ya sabes, nos beneficiaria a ambas, cuidaría la casa y podríamos jugar con el, le enseñaríamos trucos y esas cosas, solo necesitan comida, agua y que jueguen con ellos. ¿Qué compraras tú? Claro que los colores invernales se ven fantásticos en ti porque tienes la tez casi blanca y ojos azules, pero creo que te verías bien con cualquier color… ¡y una corona! ¡Serias la Princesa de las Nieves! O mejor Reina de las Nieves como en esa historia que me contaste…

—Anna—Elsa sonrió. Su hermanita podía hablar todo el día y divagar constantemente, y lo hacia, provocando a veces que Elsa se desesperara y saliera corriendo murmurando alguna excusa. Elsa que era tan calmada e intentaba no mostrar sus emociones, le suponía un reto escuchar su charla sobre vestidos, o animales, o cualquier idea que viniera a la mente de su adorada hermanita. Algunas veces solo escuchaba pacientemente su interminable plática y respondía alguna pregunta ocasional. —Anna, no te preocupes faltan mas de nueve horas y primero debes asistir a la escuela.

—Esta bien— suspiro rendida—Sera mejor que nos apresuremos.

—Espérame en la sala— fue todo lo que dijo Elsa antes de voltear a ver su reflejo nuevamente.

«Ocúltalo Elsa, es fácil. Nada de emociones solo tranquilízate y veras que todo estará bien, Anna no saldrá lastimada como aquella vez...» pensó por un momento y a su mente vinieron las imágenes de aquel fatídico día que hirió a Anna.

* * *

><p><em>Ambas eran pequeñas y decidieron jugar en el salón una noche de verano. Anna quería hacer un muñeco de nieve y Elsa le prometió que lo haría. Hicieron decenas de hombres de nieve y a todos los llamaron Olaf. Eran tan felices, hasta que Anna comenzó a saltar de montículo en montículo de nieve que Elsa creaba. La velocidad y altura de sus altos impidió que Elsa desviara el rayo de hielo que le dio en la cabeza. A su hermosa cabellera pelirroja le apareció un rizo blanco y Elsa rompió a llorar pidiendo ayuda a sus padres. Ellos acudieron inmediatamente y buscaron ayuda, la necesitaban desesperadamente. Lograron encontrar a un viejo "mago" que se hacia llamar Gran Pabbie, curó a la pequeña pelirroja y advirtió a Elsa sobre su magia, que podía ser tan bella como muy peligrosa y dio como ejemplo el caso de su hermana.<em>

* * *

><p>La platina abrió mucho los ojos y soltó la respiración que no sabia que estaba conteniendo. Era duro, muy duro recordar todas las cosas malas que había hecho, aunque fueran muy reducidas y generalmente era por el descontrol de su magia. Elsa sacudió a cabeza intentando liberar los recuerdos que la oprimían y la hacían sentir la peor persona del mundo.<p>

Con una ultima mirada a su habitación, tomo sus auriculares y salió al encuentro de su hermana. Anna estaba sentada, teléfono en mano platicando acerca de algún evento que se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

—…va a ser algo magnifico. Crees que se presente Kristoff, ya sabes el rubio, es unos años mayor pero no importa…— estaba diciendo cuando Elsa se aclaro la garganta y la miro fríamente, hizo un gesto y Anna guardo silencio inmediatamente— Te llamare luego. — atinó a decir antes de guardar su teléfono.

Elsa agarro las llaves de su moto que se encontraban encima del aparador y salió elegantemente por la puerta, una Anna desprovista de color la seguía. Sabia que había hablado de mas, a su hermana mayor no le gustaba que hablara sobre ese "tipo" de cosas. Consideraba que Anna era aun muy joven, además que temía que alguien le hiciera daño, y eso jamás lo permitiría.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la escuela, Elsa estaciono su reluciente moto negra y Anna murmuro un "hasta luego Elsa" antes de correr hacia su primera clase. Elsa la observo hasta que su cabello rojizo desapareció por la puerta y acto seguido se deshizo del casco y se dirigió al comedor, sin darse cuenta que un auto negro desconocido estaba aparcado demasiado cerca a la escuela.<p>

La primera hora la paso sentada en el comedor jugando en su celular hasta que decidió dar un recorrido al colegio. Una elegante estructura blanca con arcos que parecían tocar el cielo se alzaba ante ella y la hacia sentir diminuta. "Black & White" era un nombre extraño para una escuela, le hacia recordar a Elsa una de sus canciones favoritas, aparte de "World so Cold" de Three Days Grace, una de sus bandas favoritas en todo el vasto universo.

Esa canción la identificaba por completo y la hacia sentir que no estaba completamente sola, que habían mas personas que perdieron alguna vez a alguien, que compartían el dolor que siempre la acompañaría hasta el fin de su existencia. Decidió entonces escuchar la canción antes de que empezara la siguiente clase.

* * *

><p>Jack había decidido llegar temprano a clase de Literatura Medieval, clase que en secreto amaba. Todos aquellos escritos en una era de caballeros y leyendas fantásticas. En Historia llegarían a ese tema y sinceramente le era imposible esperar. Quería aprender sobre la historia de Sir Lancelot y su hijo Galahad, no es que no la hubiera leído miles de veces, su padre no había tenido inconveniente en comprarle todos los libros relacionados a la Era Medieval e incluso había exclamado cuan orgulloso estaba de que decidiera aprender.<p>

Este año empezarían con Los Cuentos de Canterbury. El profesor Eugene estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de madera y esperaba pacientemente a sus alumnos, quienes lo saludaban con una sonrisa o expresiones de sueño.

Elsa llego corriendo con el cabello desordenado y soltando risitas, detrás de ella estaba una joven de melena indomable del color del fuego, extremadamente rizada y grandes ojos celestes. Estaba ataviada de un traje azul oscuro con bordes color café y zapatos del mismo color. Estaba sonrojada bajo las pecas, casi invisibles, y tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción. Si mal no recordaba Jack, su nombre era Mérida Craig, de origen escoses, mejor amiga de Elsa. Al verlas mas de cerca, Jack se dio cuenta que contrastaban asombrosamente, Mérida que era apasionada y decidida. Elsa, calmada y fría. Juntas, un dúo imparable.

—Buenos días maestro Eugene— dijeron al unisonó y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

—Creo que están todos— dijo Eugene para si mismo— De acuerdo empecemos. — Garabateo rápidamente el titulo en la pizarra y mira a cada uno de sus estudiantes detenidamente— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quien es el autor de Los Cuentos de Canterbury?

Jack, que había estado esperando la pregunta, levanto la mano— Geoffrey Chaucer— justo en el momento que termino de hablar, las ventas se rompieron y todos los presentes en el salón corrieron hacia la puerta. Jack se quedo paralizado cuando diviso a unos hombres vestidos de negro entrar por el agujero que habían hecho anteriormente.

—Jack, muévete. — unas manos lo tomaron por la chaquea y lo hicieron retroceder, casi cae de espaldas pero ella lo estabilizo. Habría reconocido las manos de Elsa solo con verlas. Aquellas pálidas manos lo obligaron a arrodillarse bajo el escritorio del maestro. Jack no podía hablar, solo se quedo mirando a Elsa sin entender ni mirarla realmente. Se sobresalto al oír como gritaban los atacantes, después de eso sintió un cambio de temperatura. El cuarto estaba frio, lo cual no le molestaba, pero al parecer a sus compañeros si.

Esta vez realmente vio a Elsa y como susurraba para si misma, "ocúltalo, no sientas, no sientas" y comprendió. Ella era la causante del cambio repentino de la temperatura, ella tenía magia, poder de controlar la nieve, al igual que él.

La tomo del hombro e intento calmarla, ella no lloraba, se mantenía firme dadas las circunstancias y lo único que parecía importarle era mantener bajo control sus poderes. Casi sin pensarlo, Jack coloco las manos delante de la platina y de ellas salió un pequeño copo de nieve. Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida y formo una pequeña "o" con sus labios.

Con un rápido asentimiento, Jack se levanto y llevo a Elsa con el. Ambos frente a los niños para protegerlos, eran sus guardianes. Al mismo tiempo dejaron escapar rayos de la magia helada que poseían, golpeando así a los hombres. La temperatura bajo a cero y tanto los agresores con los estudiantes cayeron al suelo.

Jack miro a Elsa para comprobar que se encontraba bien, el amaba el frio y cuando vio que ella se encontraba cómoda con aquel clima, se tranquilizó. Una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le susurró «Ella es igual a ti, claro que le gusta el frio cabeza hueca»

—Creo, creo que tendremos que hacerles olvidar lo que vieron— dijo Elsa sacando a Jack de sus pensamientos.

—Yo me encargare de eso, mi querida Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Quería actualizar antes pero la escuela no me lo permitía. Finalmente he salido de vacaciones y espero actualizar diariamente. Se que el capitulo anterior estuvo corto, pero espero que este mejor. La verdad es que me he pasado toda la tarde escribiendo con el volumen bastante alto debido a que "ciertas personas" (con eso me refiero a mis molestosos vecinos) han decidido hacer una fiesta y ni siquiera podía oírme pensar. Lo sé, son divagaciones mías, digamos que estoy un poquito loca, mi familia dice que se me ha salido un tornillo pero estoy feliz así.

_**Nastinka: **__¡Gracias por ser mi primer review! Espero que te haya gustado y la verdad que el prologo lo hice demasiado corto, pero creo que este esta un poquito mejor, tu me dirás que tal esta este cap. ¡Gracias!_

_**Sabrina: **__Intentaré actualizar toda esta semana gracias a que tengo vacaciones (como mencione arriba), cuando mi querida/odiada cabecita se le ocurra alguna idea, sin embargo empezare mañana mismo a escribir el cap. 3._

Criticas constructivas, comentarios y favoritos son bien aceptados y gracias por leer esta pequeña y loca historia de mi invención.

Becky Leavitt


	3. Signals

_2. Señales. _

Jack se había levantado con un humor no muy bueno. El día anterior había dedicado todo su tiempo a tratar de hacer olvidar lo sucedido a los estudiantes, excepto a Anna. Ella había admitido que tenia conocimiento sobre los poderes de su hermana y que sospechaba que el también los tenia. Jack había aceptado no borrar su memoria si Anna prometía no contar a nadie sobre sus poderes.

Después de aquel acuerdo, se dirigió a la siguiente clase e intento olvidar lo que había sucedido, sin éxito. Parecía que a cualquier lugar que mirase estaba Elsa y eso no era bueno para su salud mental. Bastante había tenido con perseguirla por los pasillos para tratar de averiguar más sobre ella, sus poderes, su historia o alguna cosa que le pudiera decir. Algunos intentos más tarde, se había rendido y apenas sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases, Elsa había desaparecido dejando a Jack confundido y deseoso de saber más.

Para su sorpresa ese día no habría clases y podría dormir hasta tarde, si es que no se hubiese levantado antes. Jack se vistió, una camiseta blanca, pantalones negros y converse azul. Una rápida mirada al espejo le confirmo su aspecto: cabello despeinado pero lindo, ojos brillantes y expresión de sueño.

—Padre, espero que este listo el desayuno, muero de hambre— dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras— ¿Papá? ¿Dónde estas? — antes de continuar gritando diviso una nota sobre la mesa.

"_Jack, te mencione ayer que tenia una reunión importante con la directora de tu escuela. Espero no sea nada grave relacionado con tus notas. Nos vemos a las 3 p.m. _

_Allen Frost."_

Con una mirada de decepción, Jack salió por la puerta principal deseando estar solo.

* * *

><p>— ¡Elsa despierta! — gritó Anna que se encontraba acostada junto a su hermana en su habitación—Es un nuevo día y será mejor que te prepares para el mejor fin de semana de tu vida.<p>

—Anna si sabes lo que te conviene te retiraras antes de que te convierta en paleta helada— amenazó la platina mientras intentaba despertar.

Anna saltó de la cama y salió corriendo mientras soltaba risitas lo ultimo que escucho de ella fue: «Mérida quiere que nos reunamos en el centro comercial». Eso hizo que Elsa reuniera la suficiente fuerza para levantarse y vestirse.

* * *

><p>En contra de su voluntad, Elsa siguió a su querida hermana por todas las tiendas, viendo como se probaba miles de atuendos y como pasaba la tarjeta de crédito tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Sabía que después tendría que ser ella quien pagara toda la ropa de su hermana y los dos polos, tres pantalones y un par de zapatillas que había comprado para ella misma. La cuenta haría que le de un infarto y probablemente Anna no tendría el dinero suficiente para pagar su ropa, por esa razón no salía con su hermanita.<p>

Después de la "terapia de compras" como le decía Anna, optaron por comer algo, ella eligió ensalada porque quería cuidar su figura y Elsa escogió una gran hamburguesa con extra queso. A La Reina de las Nieves no le importaba como se veía si tenía algo delicioso por probar y claro, Anna se escandalizo por los pensamientos de Elsa, lo cual provoco que la platina no dejara de reír durante todo el almuerzo.

* * *

><p>Mérida logro encontrar a las hermanas Verkaik tras haber localizado a cierto peliblanco que deambulaba nostálgicamente por el estacionamiento de la escuela, lo cual la había sorprendido a tal punto que pensó que estaba alucinando. Ver a Jack triste hizo que decidiera consolarlo por lo que sea que lo había afligido, sin embargo se encontró con que Jack no quería hablar con nadie. Al no saber que más hacer, Mérida lo llevo a rastras hasta el centro comercial donde lo obligo a sentarse con ellas.<p>

— ¿Qué le sucede a Jack? Me he acostumbrado a verlo haciendo bromas, pero así…— pregunto la menor de las Verkaik.

—No creo que importe mucho, —el peliblanco miraba fijamente la mesa como si esta contuviera los misterios del universo. —solo déjenme en paz. —con esto se levantó y caminó lentamente a la salida del establecimiento siendo seguido por Elsa.

No se percato de la presencia de la platina hasta que ella se situó frente a él y se quedo helada. Una criatura sin forma, completamente negra y con ojos rojos estaba detrás de Jack intentando atacarlo, Elsa lo aparto rápidamente en un remolino de faldas celestes y blancas y logro lanzar a tiempo un rayo que congelo por completo a la misteriosa criatura, ella se quedo sin aire en los pulmones y cayo en un mundo de hielo donde lo único que parecía real eran dos orbes azules que flotaban en su campo de visión. La velocidad y el poder que había usado la dejo sin energía y se desmayo al instante.

Sintió que flotaba en un lugar lejos de problemas, frio y cálido al mismo tiempo, un mar tan azul como los ojos que había visto antes de caer. No supo de tiempo ni de espacio, solo que la oscuridad la envolvía protegiéndola de lo que sea que quisiera atacarla. Escuchaba a lo lejos que alguien repetía su nombre como una dulce canción, «Elsa, Elsa, Elsa». Sin embargo no quería despertar, no aun, no cuando sentía que era libre. Pero la cruel realidad se hizo presente y ella se despertó en el suelo del lugar en donde había estado antes, los bordes de su visión se tintaban en negro y veía borroso debido a la niebla del sueño.

—Elsa, la sombra dio una señal, Elsa por favor despierta. —murmuro Jack, la miraba con ojos preocupados. Sostenía algo en las manos, un pequeño papel que parecía tener vida propia, se agitaba y el contenido parecía cambiar de unos signos a otros. —Oh, gracias—se enmudeció de repente y la ayudo a situarse de pie. — Sera mejor que regresemos con tu hermana y…y no le digas lo que ocurrió ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y camino lejos de lo acontecido, intentando olvidar todo lo que había visto o lo que creía haber visto. Cuando llego donde Anna y Mérida, otra desagradable sorpresa le esperaba. Mérida tenía un arco en la mano y el carcaj de flechas sobre la espalda. Elsa gritó. Conocía aquellos instrumentos, pero verlos en ese momento la alarmo. La Reina de las Nieves no encontraba sentido a su creciente angustia, tal vez porque en un principio Mérida no los llevaba o, tal vez porque estaban peligrosamente cerca a su apreciada hermanita.

Al darse cuenta de eso, Anna se apresuró a llegar al lado de Elsa intentando calmarla. Explicaba lentamente que su amiga pelirroja poseía magia, aunque ella sabía que Mérida era una as con el arco, no sabia que podía hacerlo aparecer de la nada. Consiente de eso, Anna le repetía una y otra vez que no era muy diferente de lo que hacia Elsa con el hielo, no obstante ese era el único poder de Mérida.

* * *

><p>Jack había estado en silencio desde que volvieron al centro de comidas, observando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar y esperar. Esos últimos días habían ocurrido extraños incidentes no solo en la escuela, sino también en su propia residencia. Señales escritas en las paredes en otro idioma que desaparecían tan pronto como terminaba de leerlas, advirtiéndole que algo se avecinaba, algo tan terrible que no se podía imaginar y que necesitaría confiar en si mismo para derrotar aquello. Su padre no se había percatado de aquel pequeño de talle, pero no era como si le prestara demasiada atención a su hijo.<p>

Procurando desatender los pensamientos dentro su cabeza, volvió la vista hacia otro lado, contemplando como las personas seguían con el curso de sus vidas, entre ellos una joven que estaba sentada frente a el. Algo titilo en el fondo de los ojos de la chica, pero bajó los parpados tan de prisa que Jack pensó que podría habérselo imaginado. Una cruel sonrisa dividió el rostro de aquella chica y en la piel se le formaron grietas. Jack contuvo un estremecimiento antes de avisar por medio de susurros lo que le sucedía al ser.

—Hay algo que no me esta gustando, — admitió cierta rubia platina—desde hace unos días han sucedido cosas raras, desde que empezó el año no hay mas que misterios y pistas por resolver. No lo entiendo, he vivido sin nada tan insólito, excepto obviamente mi magia, como para que suceda justo ahora.

—No he visto nada actualmente que merezca mi atención, pero si ustedes lo dicen…—Anna se irguió en su asiento y miro a cada uno de ellos, analizándolos. —Supongo que no son los únicos en tener magia. La maestra de arte, Rapunzel Sun, oculta secretos aunque todos ustedes lo hacen. He visto que su cabello se *ilumina y eso es alarmante, sabe ocultarlo bien.

—Yo creo que debemos indagar más en el asunto. Hay un misterio en nuestras manos y la verdad es que quiero resolverlo—la voz de Mérida reflejaba todo su entusiasmo y espíritu de aventura.

—Concuerdo con Meri—los ojos de Jack habían recuperado el brillo y pronto, todos los presentes en la mesa acordaron una estrategia—Tengo que recordar…hay libros, cientos de ellos que nos pueden dar pistas. Viejos diarios de personas que desaparecieron misteriosamente en la ciudad. No crean que este es un pueblo común, oculta algo.

—Jack, no puedes leer a tiempo todos los libros de la biblioteca, es imposible. Dile a Hiccup que te ayude. Ese pequeñín es todo un genio en este tipo de cosas, tal vez tenga algo que contar respecto al pueblo. —Elsa asintió para si misma—Yo también lo hare, digo, no puede ser tan difícil. Anna quédate al margen de esto, no quiero que estés presente cuando descubramos que rayos es esa cosa.

—Pero…

— ¡No estarás presente cuando investiguemos que es eso! Fin de la discusión. —grito con voz autoritaria la mayor de las Verkaik, luego se levanto abruptamente de su asiento y cruzó con paso majestuoso los pocos metros que separaban la puerta del comedor. Los dos chicos se miraron asustados y Anna rompió a llorar.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, Elsa se había olvidado de los sentimientos de su hermana. La dejó llorando y no le intereso en lo mas mínimo, pero era un precio que tenia que pagar si quería mantenerla sana y a salvo. Una vez más ella se había hundido en un mundo frio, sin salida, sin nadie que la pudiera ayudar. Encendió su reproductor de música e intento seguir el ritmo de la canción con una de sus largas uñas, se perdió en la letra de la canción « ¡Break! away from everybody, ¡break! away from everything. If you can't stand the way this place, take yourself to higher places» Break definía su estado de animo perfectamente, como si supiera como se sentía en ese momento.<p>

Algunas veces pensaba que estaba sola en esto, lo había estado durante tantos años que cuando Anna la ayudó a controlar sus poderes, pensó que era un sueño. Ahora, después de negar rotundamente la ayuda de su dulce hermanita, se sentía horrible, otra vez estar sola solo porque quería evitar que saliera lastimada. Nuevamente la realidad se hacia presente y le gritaba que ella siempre estaría sola, siempre seria la solitaria Reina de las Nieves. A veces el destino no se podía evitar y esos pequeños factores hicieron que Elsa llorara como nunca antes, congelando todo a su alrededor pero esta vez no le importo en absoluto.

"_El corazón humano oculta tesoros, guardados en secreto,_

_Sellados en silencio; las ideas, las esperanzas,_

_Los sueños, los placeres cuyo encanto se rompe_

_Si revelados"_

**Charlotte Brontë**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Espero que les guste, en un momento de inspiración me propuse escribir algo de poesía de esta magnifica autora.

Estuve pensando hace bastante tiempo (Eh, realmente fue ayer), sobre ilustrar un poquito la historia, así que abriré una cuenta en Tumblr exclusivamente para las imágenes del fic, la verdad que hoy me voy a animar a dibujar otra vez (porque Becky tuvo un trauma y ha dejado de dibujar) y ya les avisare cuando subo las imágenes, espero den una miradita y me digan que tal les parece. El Tumblr es: beckyleavittdm, en caso de que no lo encuentren, por favor me avisan.

Primer*: En la película, Rapunzel aun conserva parte de su magia, solo que aquí lo estoy haciendo un poco mas presente.

Ahora si con los comentarios:

_**Nastinka: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado. La verdad es que me encanta Three Days Grace, tienen las mejores canciones que he escuchado, aunque también me gustan varios géneros de música. ¡Si vacaciones! Las necesitaba urgentemente, unos días antes de salir había estado escribiendo el fic y quería actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por dejarme review me ayudan mucho a continuar a escribir y me hace saber que te esta gustando. ¡Gracias otra vez!_

_**Ma: **__Pronto veremos más Jelsa a medida que avance la historia, pero por el momento recién se están conociendo bien. ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias!_

Comentarios, favoritos son bien recibidos y gracias por leer esta historia que espero les este gustando, con el tiempo ira avanzando y veremos mas Jelsa.

Becky Leavitt


	4. Shadows

_3. Sombras_

Después de que Elsa regresara a casa, Anna había continuado viendo las tiendas con Mérida y Jack. Aunque este ultimo quería ir tras Elsa y preguntarle lo que había ocurrido, que había pasado por su mente, ¿Por qué?

Sin embargo Elsa corrió mas rápido de lo que el pensó, dejando una estela de hielo por donde pasaba y congelando el corazón de ella que se había hecho pedazos con la idea de que su adorada hermanita estuviera en peligro.

En el desorden de la mente de Elsa, había más factores por los cuales no permitía a Anna ir con ella. Las sombras acechaban por doquier y no permitiría que le hicieran daño. No otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Una pequeña niña rubia y otra pelirroja jugaban en la habitación que compartían, Anna soltaba pequeñas risitas al ver como se concentraba su hermana para tratar de hacer una Mini-Anna de hielo. Elsa veía admirada como el hielo iba tomando la forma de su hermanita: dos grandes ojos azules, una pequeña naricita y una sonrisa en sus labios rosados. Un vestido largo y brillante y el cabello recogido en dos trencitas.<em>

_Algo atrajo la atención de la platina, un movimiento rápido a través del espejo. Una Sombra. Elsa gritó, y dejó caer la pequeña imagen de hielo, disparando un rayo de helado hacia la pared. Anna no parecía darse cuenta de aquel ser que estaba detrás de ella, mas bien, la miraba con ojos que reflejaban su temor._

_El ser, tenía cabello negro en punta y un largo abrigo del mismo color. Sus ojos dorados resaltaban sobre su piel grisácea. Pitch sonrió terriblemente y camino alrededor de ella._

_«Elsa,_ _— habló él dentro de su cabeza_ _—necesitas practica. El miedo en ti demuestra quien eres realmente. Aterrada de ti misma, ¡Ha! No tienes idea de cuanto disfruto ver como cada día intentas ocultar algo que es parte de ti. Tu miedo ha hecho que mis sombras sean fuertes, debería decir gracias ¿no crees? Así que, gracias Elsa Verkaik, gracias por permitirme ser mas fuerte.»_ _—sus ultimas palabras quedaron flotando en la mente de la pequeña niña y hasta ahora no se había olvidado de él, de Pitch Black._

* * *

><p>Elsa despertó de sus recuerdos. Estaba acostada sobre una fina capa de nieve, pero ese no era su mayor problema. Los recuerdos la atacaban como miles de fragmentos de hielo, le dolía la cabeza y tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Otra oleada de palabras hizo que ella se levantara de golpe. Palabras que le habían dicho cuando estaba pequeña, cuando había iniciado la escuela, palabras que no eran agradables, punzantes y envenenadas.<p>

Ya había amanecido cuando dejo de sollozar y decidió enfrentarse a un nuevo día, tomar una oportunidad y continuar. Se vistió con una sweater gris azulado y pantalón negro, su cabello lo dejo suelto en su usual trenza y recogió sus pertenencias para luego dirigirse a la escuela.

Anna iría con Mérida por lo cual no tendría que interactuar con ella, algo que hizo que Elsa se calmara. No quería que su hermanita la viera así, destrozada y rota, porque era como se sentía. Habían momentos en que su mente quería hacerle recordar las veces que había dejado atrás a Anna, intentaba mantenerse ocupada con otras cosas, desde preguntas triviales sobre porque el cielo es azul hasta preguntas mas elementales; sobre la gravedad y sus efectos.

* * *

><p>La clase ya estaba por empezar y las conversaciones entre los presentes en el salón no faltaban. En un momento, irritada por el alboroto, Elsa se cubrió las orejas con ambas manos. Esa pequeña acción, por mas insignificante que pareciera, desencadeno una serie de burlas hacia ella. Palabras como "tonta", "extraña" y "subnormal" se filtraban a través de sus oídos y por más que cerraba los ojos intentando ahuyentar las palabras de su mente, estas parecían encontrar el camino hacia su cabeza y danzar en ella. «No sientas, no sientas. No permitas demostrarles lo que realmente sientes, Elsa tu puedes… ¡Ya estoy cansada de esto!» grito en su cabeza y agarro su mochila mientras salía del salón con la mirada de todos sobre ella.<p>

En su loca carrera hacia su absolución, se golpeo contra algo. Elevo la vista y vio una chaqueta azul con adornos nevados. Unos profundos ojos azules la miraban preocupados. Jack y ella se encontraban en medio del corredor, completamente vacio para esa hora. La platina no se pudo contener, inicio a sollozar y se aferro a la chaqueta de Jack. Al principio el no reaccionó, estaba conmocionado, unos segundos después la estrechó entre sus brazos y acaricio su cabello rubio con una delicadeza que le parecía ajena.

Elsa no tuvo noción del tiempo, solo que se sentía mejor con cada minuto que pasaba. No sabia si era porque estaba acompañada por alguien que sabía que no la rechazaría, por alguien tan frio como ella, en muchos sentidos. Y Jack, Jack se mantuvo firme y no la dejó ir hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no lloraba.

Era extraño, pensó el, como alguien tan frio como Elsa podía transmitir tanto calor, derretir un corazón frio y volverlo en algo fantástico. Había olvidado como era eso. Desde que su propia madre había muerto, su única preocupación era estar bien ante los demás, no desmoronarse. Su padre, sin embargo, había seguido su camino, olvidando a un pequeño niño que no sabia como continuar sin ayuda. Se acostumbró después de un tiempo, una rutina que le impedía pensar en nada más que el día siguiente, y el siguiente a ese. Aun recordaba que su madre se había sorprendido cuando vio el color de su cabello, blanco como la nieve, con sus ojos llenos de alegría había apartado el suave cabello de Jack diciendo le que era especial, que era único y eso lo hizo sentir bien, hasta ahora causaba el mismo efecto.

Pensó haber visto un reflejo de su madre en Elsa, la manera en como protegía con fiereza a los seres que amaba sin importar lo que le sucediera a ella. Pero también había visto fragilidad, las cosas mas bellas siempre se rompían como copos de nieve.

Las sombras del pasado se alejaron de él tan rápido como habían venido, estaba parado frente a Elsa, su mirada tierna y agradecida lo obligó a soltarse de ella y mirar hacia otro lado. Sabía que estaba ruborizado y que la platina lo miraba fijamente con el rastro de una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Jack—fue todo lo que salió de sus labios rosados.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro? —pregunto señalando con la cabeza hacia el salón.

—Ah, eso…no, no estaba bien. Creo, creo que me moleste por algo, ya no recuerdo que fue; ellos comenzaron a insultarme, —ella estaba tartamudeando—son unos tontos.

—Después de un tiempo te das cuenta que todo lo que digan lo hacen porque sus tristes vidas no tienen sentido. Sera mejor que regrese a clases, supongo que también lo harás, Reina de las Nieves.

Con eso se dio por terminada la conversación, la platina regreso a clase, ignorando lo que le decían, siguiendo el consejo de Jack. El resto del día no fue un problema, la clase de arte con la profesora Sun le había encantado y hecho pensar, ¿tendría realmente poderes? ¿Seria como ellos? No le sorprendió no tener respuestas y no era algo que pudieras preguntar. Llegar y decir: «Señorita Sun, ¿por casualidad no tendrá una habilidad extraña y especial?» no le parecía lo mas idóneo, supuso que lo averiguaría con el tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>El feroz dragón volaba por los cielos, lanzando fuego. Una furia nocturna se apoderaba de el. Sus ojos verdes atento a todos. Un jinete de cabello castaño lo dirigía y lo entrenaba. Su armadura reflejaba el brillo del sol y…<em>tenía un brazo como un calabacín.

Hiccup borro por cuarta vez su dibujo. Estaba en el jardín del enorme colegio en donde estudiaba, tenía las siguientes horas libre y lo único que quería hacer, era dibujar a Toothless, el gran dragón negro que tenia como mascota. Aunque sonara aterrador, Toothless era muy tierno y divertido.

Hiccup tenía el don de entrenar a los dragones, algo que antes en su tribu no hacían. Los dragones tenían una guerra con los vikingos, hasta que el atrapo a su dragón y lo entreno, mostrándoles a los vikingos que ellos no eran sus enemigos. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él, y eso le bastaba.

Una chica con una rebelde melena roja se acerco a él. Mérida estaba radiante, saltaba de vez en cuando. Hiccup se alegró por su amiga, preguntándose que la había puesto de tan buen humor.

— ¡Hey! Pequeñín ¿terminaste ya el dibujo? —Dijo Mérida—Lo olvidé, ya no eres tan pequeño ¿eh? — era cierto, *Hiccup había crecido bastante, incluso era mas alto que Mérida lo cual le parecía increíble. Por años le había llamado "pequeñín" y ahora, ahora serie el quien la llamara así.

—Meri, ¿creo que te das cuenta que he crecido bastante? Y no, aun no termino el dibujo…hace tanto que no lo hago, dibujar. Me he mantenido ocupado con Toothless y otras cosas de la tribu que se me olvidó.

—Tendrás que acordarte Hiccup—se quedo pensativa unos momentos— ¿Qué hay de Astrid y tu? Elsa me dijo algo sobre, bueno algo de tu aldea…—Mérida se sonrojo un momento— ¿Y Toothless?

—Mejorando, hace trucos fantásticos, tendrías que verlo. ¿Por qué me preguntas por Astrid, creí que tu y ella no eran muy "amigas"? —la pelirroja se encogió de hombros mordiendo una de sus impecables uñas. Hiccup se sorprendió por lo que vino a su mente, rápidamente cerro los ojos y se tranquilizo, pensar en rivalidad de Astrid y Meri no era lo mas relajante del mundo. — ¿Qué sucede Mérida Craig…? —se quedo en mitad de la frase, una chica de su edad estaba parado frente a ellos. Llevaba el cabello recogido por lazos y un vestido infantil pero eran sus ojos los que desconcertaron a ambos. Rojos, la piel agrietada y gris. Recordó rápidamente lo que le había dicho Jack la noche pasada por teléfono. «Antes de que Elsa corriera vi una chica con la piel gris…me hizo acordar de alguien pero mi mente no me dice quien es» Era esa, la sombra que acechaba a Jack y Elsa, ahora a Mérida y a él.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Merida había sacado su arco justo cuando la criatura arremetía contra ellos. Con un rápido movimiento, la pelirroja solto la flecha y dio en su objetivo…bueno, casi. Con movimientos que parecían invisibles, la sombra lo había evadido, dándole en el brazo. Escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y un frio extremo. «Jack…Elsa. Ellos tienen esos poderes, el me lo dijo, Elsa es como él» Su cabeza trabajó velozmente y se movió para que el rayo no le diera a él.

«Piensa Hiccup, piensa. ¡¿Dónde esta Toothless?!», como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, un enorme dragón negro se cernió sobre ellos lanzando bolas de fuego. Por un momento, Hiccup temió por si incendiaba la escuela, luego se tranquilo al darse cuenta que no fallaba en sus objetivos. Se preguntó que habría pensado la gente al ver a un Furia Nocturna volando por la ciudad…soltó una pequeña risita, completamente fuera de lugar con los acontecimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Tan, tan taaan… *suspenso mode ON*

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento**. De verdad que ansiaba actualizar antes, pero ha venido toda mi familia de otra ciudad y bueno, soy la "niñera" de mi primito. Voy a hacer lo posible e imposible para actualizar dos veces esta semana, lamentablemente ya estoy en clases otra vez. Lo más probable es que actualice entre martes y miércoles, si es que mis queridos maestros (nótese el sarcasmo) dejan de hacernos escribir como locos y han dejado tarea para todo el año. Lo peor es que esta semana empiezo mis mal***** exámenes, pero voy a encontrar un tiempito para actualizar.

Primer*: Eh...sobre eso...quise describir a Hiccup como aparece en la segunda pelicula porque, porque se ve super cool, ademas se le ve mas valiente en la segunda peli (aunque tambien es valiente en la primera, pero Becky pensó que se veria más cool así)

_**Nastinka:**_ _**Calificación de comentarios: ¡infinito!**_

_¡Gracias! Me has alegrado la semana. Esas criaturas aparecerán mas adelante, por el momento solo te diré que son sombras y que definitivamente no son sus amigos. Como mencioné arriba, intentare actualizar los mié otra semana con mas seguridad._

_Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, espero que te parezca interesante la historia y que te guste, porque ese es la finalidad de este pequeño y loco fic._

Gracias a todos por tenerlo en favoritos follows y por enviarme reviews, me ayudan muchísimo para continuar escribiendo. También gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este loco fic que ira avanzando con el tiempo (no se desesperen faltan bastante capítulos, mi mente me tiene despierta toda la noche pensando en que voy a escribir) y anímense a comentar por favooooor….*hace carita de cachorro adorable*

* * *

><p>Pst...diganme si les parece bien que Hiccup sea mayor y sobre cual ship les parece mejor: Hiccup x Mérida o Hiccup x Astrid<p>

Becky Leavitt


	5. Stories

_4. Historias_

La criatura se hizo cenizas, solo quedo el raido vestido rosa. Mérida contuvo un suspiro, la batalla la había agotado. El repulsivo ser la hacia temblar de miedo y de asco, definitivamente no había visto un ser mas extraño. Volvió la vista donde se encontraba Hiccup, sano y salvo, este a su vez se acercó a Mérida para comprobar su estado. La pelirroja solo asintió bruscamente antes de que le preguntara y fijo su vista en Frost que estaba examinando minuciosamente el vestido.

—Ok, tuve suficiente para toda mi vida, pienso cambiar de colegio y…me voy a casa—exclamo ella—Enserio, durante todos los años que he estudiado aquí, no he visto nada parecido.

—Tal vez signifique algo.

— ¿Como que, Hiccup? Que nos van a matar, ya tuve suficiente.

—Relájate Meri, debe haber algún mensaje en esto. Es la segunda vez que lo veo, tal vez si…—Jack se detuvo al ver una pequeña figura como un pajarito asomándose tras la pared. Era su maestra de arte, Rapunzel Sun, con los ojos entornados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosados. —Maestra Sun, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

—Podría preguntarles lo mismo, —dijo en una dulce voz—he visto lo que han hecho, algo realmente heroico de su parte.

—Espere, ¿no va a decírselo a nadie? —Ante la pregunta de Jack, la castaña negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué?, ¿no cree que somos extraños con aquellas habilidades?

—No les ocultare la verdad que, creo que ha sido evidente ante los ojos de todos. Las señoritas Verkaik lo han notado, o al menos eso creo. Hace mucho tiempo viví en una torre, aunque les parezca extraño. Vivía atrapada con una horrible bruja, porque no hay manera de expresar con otras palabras como era ella.

Ella había encontrado una flor que la hacia permanecer joven y saludable por siempre, y la ocultó para que nadie mas que ella usara aquel poder.

Un día, uno de los habitantes del pueblo cayó enferma y la búsqueda por aquella flor mágica empezó. Después de mucho tiempo, encontraron el regalo del Sol y lo ofrecieron a la humilde joven. Ella se recupero, y tuvo una niña fuerte y con cabellos rubios muy largos, a pesar de que la familia tenía el cabello castaño. La bruja al enterarse de aquel acontecimiento, robó a la pequeña niña y la llevo lejos, donde nadie la encontraría y donde nadie se atrevería a buscar. El bosque.

La bruja sabía los hechizos para desactivar las protecciones de aquel lugar. Ellas pasaron años en la torre sin ser descubiertas. Con una mágica canción que le enseño a la niña, se mantuvo joven y fuerte. Hasta ahora me acuerda de la canción.

Pasaron los años y la aldea entera estaba triste por la desaparición de la niña, pero aun tenían la esperanza de encontrarla. Gothel, la bruja, mantenía cautiva a la pequeña niña diciendo que el mundo exterior era malvado y que ella siempre la protegería. Yo creí eso, era pequeña y pensaba que las personas eran buenas muy a pesar de lo que ella me decía.

Un tiempo des pues, me entere de la verdad. Escuche cuando un grupo de caballeros de la aldea pasaban cerca de mi torre, ¿Cómo habrán evadido las protecciones? No lo se, a veces pienso que fueron ángeles, sin embargo, no llegue a saber más. Al escuchar la verdad de sus bocas, que la hija de uno de los caballeros de la corte había desaparecido, sentí que era yo. No había otra explicación y encajaba con la historia que ella me había contado. Que me encontró sola cerca del bosque. —Rapunzel soltó una risita y continuo—Ella misma me había dicho la verdad inconscientemente. Después escuche el nombre de la niña: Rapunzel.

Tuve muchos contratiempos pero logre *escapar de la torre, nunca mire atrás. Cuando pensé que era libre y que ella jamás me encontraría, apareció y me llevo otra vez al lugar de mis pesadillas, obligándome a mantenerla joven, pues su estado estaba deteriorado. Me negué rotundamente, y corté mi cabello para que no utilizara mi poder. —Ella cerró los ojos, perdida en sus recuerdos. —Eso la enfureció, pero no se atrevió a tocarme. Estaba envejeciendo rápidamente. Todos los años vividos a costa de mi poder se volvieron en contra de ella y sin más, desapareció dejándome libre.

Hasta hace poco, pensé que mi poder se había extinguido, cuando los vi a ustedes la magia volvió a mi como si esperara una razón para reaparecer. Eso me hizo pensar, —se acerco a paso lento hasta quedar enfrente de Jack, Mérida, Elsa y Hiccup. —ustedes tenían que ser como yo ¿cierto? Los observe a cada uno de ustedes detenidamente. Descubrí que Elsa guardaba un secreto y eso me dio la clave. Jack fue el siguiente, —Rapunzel sonrió ligeramente—ambos tienen poderes de hielo. Mérida también me dio pistas sobre quien era ella. No he visto ninguna chica de tu edad con un oso tatuado en el brazo, después escuche a ustedes dos—volvió su vista hacia donde se encontraban Hiccup y Mérida—hablando sobre sus habilidades.

La de Hiccup fue más fácil de descubrir, él tenia un don para entrenar dragones, y en la batalla llamó un gigantesco Furia Nocturna—ante la sorprendida mirada del aludido ella asintió—se que clase es, estudie mucho sobre ello.

— ¿Nos estaba espiando? —pregunto Hiccup después de un largo tiempo en silencio.

—Oh, yo no lo llamaría espiar—respondió la castaña en una voz cantarina y sorprendentemente alegre— solo examinaba sus conductas, algo que todo maestro debe hacer, pero con otra finalidad. —la castaña rebusco en el pequeño bolso que tenia hasta encontrar un sobre color sepia. —Hace poco, no recuerdo exactamente cuando, me enviaron un sobre, realmente la dedicatoria esta para todos nosotros y Anna. El contenido en si no es mucho, pero por lo que pude leer es de otra escuela, lejos de aquí, protegida por guardas… ¡Es fantástico! ¿No lo creen? Una nueva escuela con magia, por supuesto no se como se llama… ¡Endless Light!

—Momento, momento— replico rápidamente Elsa—Otra academia, pero yo creo que estamos bien aquí o…—se quedo callada al ver la luz en los ojos de todos, claramente compartían eso: la magia y la luz sin fin. Se volvió hacia Mérida en conspiración.

—Meri, no creo que debamos ir, ¿y si es una trampa hecha por las sombras?, no quiero a mi hermana cerca de ellas, no lo soportaría.

—Anna es fuerte, Elsa. Te comprendo pero es una oportunidad que no podemos rechazar. Hay mas como nosotros, ya no tendré que sentirme rara cuando camino por los pasillos o estoy en clase. Ella estará bien, se adaptara rápidamente…además, Anna tiene poderes, poderes de los que no sabias o que ignorabas por el momento. —Mérida sonaba segura, emocionada y con dudas.

— ¿Cuál Meri?

—La magia del amor y la esperanza de una manera distinta de los humanos normales, ¿Quién te ayudo cuando no podías controlar tus poderes? ¡Anna es la clave para que no te hundas! Sin ella no podrías ser quien eres ahora. Vivirías con miedo de todo de no ser por ella. Mírate ahora; eres valiente y no temes dañar a otros, salvo tal vez a ti misma.

—Temo por Anna—susurro la platina en voz casi inaudible, mas para si misma que para Mérida. — No creo que haya inconvenientes, maestra Sun, sin embargo le sugeriría que nos permitiese un tiempo para considerar la oferta que nos da.

—No es ninguna oferta, es una invitación formal por parte de la escuela. Y no me llames maestra Sun; mi nombre es Rapunzel y ya que todos estamos envueltos en el mismo lio, preferiría me llamasen así. —Respondió con voz serena y pausada—Tienes razón, pequeña Verkaik, les daré tiempo, cuando estén listos les pido por favor me informen. — con eso, les dio una ultima mirada y volvió clase, no sin antes decir que las clases acabarían temprano y que ya podían retirarse.

* * *

><p>Jack regreso sola a casa, pensando, midiendo y medio esperando que alguien se acercara y lo acompañara. No fue así. Cuando llego a casa, su padre estaba allí y lo saludo sin muchos ánimos. La misma rutina de siempre: llegar del colegio, ver a su padre pasado de copas, subir a su habitación y continuar su vida desde ahí. Pero cambiaria si estuviese en la otra escuela, eso lo sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Magia por doquier, vida distinta, ver a Elsa…<p>

Dejo de pensar rápidamente. ¿Desde cuando ver a Elsa era parte de sus planes? El la consideraba una amiga, alguien con quien compartir sus problemas relacionados con el hielo. Con Hiccup podría hablar de sus problemas personales.

La mente del albino daba vueltas y sentía que los tentáculos del sueño lo arrastraban, su visión se tintaba en negro y los parpados se le cerraban. Escuchaba a lo lejos el crepitar del fuego y veía las llamas danzando frente a el como bailarinas. «Como bailarinas sobre el hielo» pensó con la sombra de una sonrisa antes de que su mundo fuera rojo, naranja y azul.

La residencia de los Frost estaba en llamas. Como música de fondo se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de Allen, el padre de Jack, y su "nueva familia". Jack sin embargo estaba quieto y callado, viendo las formas de las llamas contra la pared de su dormitorio. No había que preocuparse, con solo un poco de su magia podía apagar todo, pero no quería dar una pista a su padre de quien era él realmente.

La verdadera historia de Jack Frost era la siguiente.

Él nació en un pueblo pequeño cuyo nombre fue olvidado con los años. Su madre, una ciudadana respetada y querida se casó con un hombre de supuestas buenas intenciones, Allen Frost. Ellos fueron muy felices los primeros años, pero después empezaron las discusiones. Casas sin sentido por las que peleaban, Allen solía llegar en un estado deplorable a casa y Alice no estaba de acuerdo con él, con su vida. El tiempo pasó y llegó Jack. Un pequeño niño con cabello blanco y ojos azules y profundos, un regalo de la Luna, como le decía ella. Jack creció fuerte y sano con extrañas habilidades que Alice mantuvo ocultas de su padre, porque sabia que si él se enteraba explotaría el poder de Jack y revelaría la magia que solo era para aquellos que podían entenderla, no a personas ambiciosas que esperaban dinero, joyas y cosas a cambio de la magia. Un fenómeno inexplicable, solía decir el pequeño albino, inexplicablemente real.

Jack pasó su vida ocultándose de su padre, no solo por el hecho de sus poderes, él era un hombre malo, había hecho cosas terribles mezclándose en el Mundo de las Sombras y haciendo tratos con seres de igual naturaleza. Él lo llamaba intercambio pero había cosas ocultas en ellos. Tal vez eso explicaría en parte lo que le sucedía actualmente a Jack, tal vez los tratos con las Sombras y con Pitch había aumentado dándoles algo de gran valor y significado a ellos. Su propio hijo.

* * *

><p>El bosque era un refugio para Elsa ahora que su hermana había dejado de hablarle. Al principio ella se había disculpado y Anna aceptó, pero fueron las constantes discusiones por la libertad de Anna que habían hecho que ya no le hablara, bueno no como Anna lo hacia. Ahora eran corteses saludos a la hora del desayuno y algunas conversaciones cortas cuando se encontraban en los corredores de la escuela. A Elsa eso le estaba afectando ¿Quién más sino Anna podía ayudarla a controlarse? La pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, hasta que harte de eso decidió caminar para despejar su mente. En el trayecto la música estaba presente distrayéndola. *Pasaba por el boulevard de los sueños rotos, así lo llamaba ella por pequeños accidentes anteriores, cuando distinguió a lo lejos un destello rojo y humo. El humo inundaba completamente la calle, y sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr en dirección al fuego.<p>

Había recorrido dos manzanas enteras cuando pudo ver que la casa de Jack estaba incendiándose. Se acerco cuidadosamente, con miedo a ser vista por las demás personas y entró.

La casa estaba vacía, la valentía que la había inundado antes se fue derritiendo conforme se adentraba más en la vivienda. Subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, sus pasos dejaban una fina capa de escarcha. Cuando llego a la segunda planta escucho un suave susurro seguido del ruido que hacia el hielo cuando era convocado por Elsa. Se dirigió a la habitación de donde provenía el ruido y encontró a Jack sentado sobre su cama mientras apagaba el fuego que misteriosamente no había tocado ninguna de sus propiedades.

La expresión del albino fue de duda y después de comprensión al verla bien. Formo su nombre silenciosamente y Elsa se acerco, asegurándose mediante un pellizco en el brazo que no estaba soñando.

—Elsa, ¿Qué haces aquí? Digo, no es que no quiera que estés aquí pero, me refiero es mi casa y yo pensé que…

—El humo se notaba desde lejos, vine a ayudar. — Dirigió una mirada rápida al dormitorio y sus ojos brillaron con diversión—Creo que no me dejaste mucho con que ayudar.

—Ah, creo que es cierto, —Jack estaba pensando en otras cosas mientras hablaba—no encontraste a nadie mas ¿cierto? —en respuesta, Elsa negó con la cabeza, soltando algunos de sus cabellos de su ordenada trenza, Jack casi esperaba que estos brillaran el la oscuridad de la habitación. —Mi padre huyó, supongo, y si no, creo que no me importaría mucho su perdida.

—Pienso lo mismo, Jack—una sombra surgió de la oscuridad y tomo la forma de un hombre conocido por Elsa, y ahora por Jack. —Tu padre hizo un trato conmigo, esta a salvo en una de las casas solariegas de la familia, sin embargo tú, bueno no creo que estés a salvo por mas tiempo…—miro distraídamente a un lado percatándose por primera vez- o así lo quería fingir- de la presencia Elsa. — ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Elsa Verkaik, pensé que habías muerto por tu magia, me sorprende que sobrevivieras, ¿Qué hay de la pequeña…Anna? ¿Ella te ayudó? — la platina lo miraba con terror y Jack instintivamente se coloco delante de ella, ocultándola de la vista de Pitch Black— ¡Que ternura! ¿Piensas que puedes salvar a tu amiga? Buena suerte con eso, ella ya esta marcada y ahora tu también. —con un movimiento de su mano, oleadas de Sombras aparecieron y sujetaron fuertemente a Jack y a Elsa.

—No esperes…que, que nos vamos a rendir con esto…tu, tu arruinaste a mi familia. Sé, sé que por tu culpa…mis padres murieron… yo, yo tomare venganza por ellos y por lo que le hiciste a Jack. —Pitch parecía sorprendido y fijo sus ojos dorados en ella. «No, no lo harás» susurró dentro de su mente y la del albino. Elsa soltó un grito ahogado y pateo fuertemente a la Sombra que había detrás de ella. La Sombra emitió un siseo y un chasquido que le hizo recordar a insectos, no ataco. Al parecer tenia ordenes de mantenerlos vivos, por ahora.

—Elsa, como sabias…—Jack musito suavemente, intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

—Hiccup, tú se lo dijiste. No es su culpa yo insistí demasiado, quería saber, somos iguales y nos podemos ayudar pero necesitamos saber mas de nosotros mismos. —Elsa hacia un intento por retener las lagrimas, la habían atado con demasiada fuerza en las muñecas y la sangre no llegaba a ellas.

—La próxima vez, quiero que me lo preguntes a mi. —el albino miraba con tristeza las manos de Elsa que se estaban volviendo moradas y corrían hilillos de sangre de estas.

—Lo haré.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Primer*: cambié un poco la historia para adecuarla según mis planes, pero no se preocupen, Eugene aparecerá mas adelante. Creo que ya lo presente como maestro de Literatura Medieval.

Segundo*: me encanta la canción de Green Day Boulevard of Broken Dreams y pensé que se leería bien en esa parte.

¡Entre todos mis bellos exámenes y tareas encontré un tiempo para actualizar! Estaba desesperada por continuar escribiendo (a Becky le gusta escribir, escribe en clase cuando están explicando la clase) entonces… ¡Lo hice! Lo malo es que ha llegado el día más espeluznante para los estudiantes _LA ENTREGA DE LIBRETAS. _No pude actualizar por un tiempo ya que se me daño la vista y no pude conectarme a Internet por algunos días. Después de eso me encuentro un poco mejor.

Muero de ganas de ver mas de Jelsa (a Becky le gusta) suena raro ya que yo lo estoy escribiendo, pero estoy también leyéndolo con ustedes

Según la sugerencia, voy a hacer Mericcup, a mi también me gusta. Sin más preámbulos con los comentarios.

_**Nastinka: **__Yo también odio a Pitch, pero he de aceptar que lo añade emoción a la historia, además generalmente tiene que ver un antagonista "la persona que hace la historia diferente, el opuesto al protagonista que hace que su vida sea un tormento" .Literatura esta siempre en mi cabeza, no es mi culpa, es demasiado interesante como para ser ignorado. En el momento de Jack y Elsa me inspire, tenia la idea en la cabeza, quería escribir algo así debido a que no suelo hacerlo; probar algo nuevo. Y si, si me gusta más Mericcup; ambos son valientes e hicieron un gran esfuerzo para cambiar sus destinos, Mérida para ser libre y Hiccup porque no quería ser igual a los otros, le gustaba entrenar dragones y hay que admitirlo, es muy bueno en eso. _

_Lo que le dijo Jack a Elsa lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo atrás (eh…el año pasado) gracias a mi queridísima madre. ¡Que bien que te vayas a encontrar con tu familia! _

_Mas bien, gracias a los exámenes, no me dejan mucha tarea por lo tanto me permito momento para olvidar la escuela y escribir. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**Snow Heaven:**__ ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado! Me hace sentir una sensación de satisfacción por lo que estoy haciendo. También me gusta ir como Elsa, los vestidos no me gustan mucho, prefiero las camisetas, jeans y zapatillas. Yo también escucho Three Days Grace y bandas parecidas, solo alguna música de otros géneros logran llamar mi atención. También me encantaría hablar contigo sobre el tema en cuestión, en mi escuela les parezco extraña a mis compañeros por escuchar esa música, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Estaré actualizando pronto, aun no decido un día para subir constantemente, pero a penas pueda ajustar mi agenda avisare cuando será. Me han encantado tus historias, muy creativas a decir verdad y si tambien soy una principiante._

Comentarios constructivos y otras cosas son muy bien recibidos y por favor anímense a dejar un review, me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo. Y como siempre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Becky Leavitt


	6. Elsa Nightmare

_5. La pesadilla de Elsa_

Jack se debate contra las Sombras, buscando la manera de escapar y liberar a Elsa con él. Algo difícil, las Sombras lo sostenían con puño de hierro, lo seria si es que tuvieran manos, en lugar de eso eran una masa incorpórea y las cuerdas se perdían dentro de la oscuridad de sus cuerpos. Derrotado, Jack probó por pasar sus manos a través de las cuerdas que lo oprimían, mala idea, la soga le dejo marcas de un color rojo brillante en su pálida piel. Había hecho eso por horas en su camino a un lugar desconocido, Pitch había desaparecido luego de burlarse de ellos y las Sombras avanzaban con un rumbo fijo, motivadas por servir a su amo.

Lo único que veía era un túnel oscuro extendiéndose frente a él, no muy diferente de lo que había sentido luego de la muerte de su madre.

Echando un vistazo alrededor, pudo distinguir a Elsa flotando, siendo llevada sin resistencia alguna por las Sombras. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una lágrima cristalina resbalaba por su mejilla. Cristal sobre porcelana. Intento llamarla suavemente para no alertar a sus centinelas oscuros, al principio ella movió la cabeza casi en sueños, unos segundos mas tarde, ella se había levantado y tenía los ojos de un suave color rosa, prueba de que había llorado. Frente a ella están sus manos sujetadas fuertemente, moviéndolas para que no se entumezcan, sus uñas pintadas de blanco con pequeños copos de nieve en color celeste, azul y negro imitando el cielo de mañana, tarde y noche respectivamente. Su cabello estaba enredado y a la vez brillante. Jack vio que movía los labios de color rosa, diciendo algo.

— ¡¿Dónde estamos?! —Jack despertó rápidamente de sus pensamientos, moviendo la cabeza ligeramente para despejarse y encogiendo ligeramente los hombros en repuesta a Elsa. Todo volvió al silencio sepulcral en el que habían estado hace unos momentos. Algo de esto le dio una idea a Jack, volvió a mirar a la platina y esta vez le dijo algo silenciosamente, cuidando de que las sombras no vieran lo que estaba haciendo. Con un asentimiento casi imperceptible por parte de Elsa, cerró los ojos y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo desconcertando a las Sombras y dándole algo de tiempo a Elsa para que congelara las cuerdas que la sujetaban. Con el alboroto inicial de Jack, las Sombras no se percataron de lo que hacía La Reina de las Nieves.

Sin embargo Jack no se esperaba lo que hizo a continuación Elsa; un rayo cayó en lo que seria el rostro del centinela oscuro que la escoltaba y luego golpeo fuertemente al que escoltaba a Jack. La vista del chico todavía estaba un poco borrosa pero pudo ver como Elsa caminaba sobre pequeños escalones de hielo cristalino hacia el tejado del túnel, Jack sacudió la cabeza repentinamente. No, no estaba soñando. Elsa seguía subiendo y, a medida que lo hacia, su vestimenta parecía brillar. Una luz en lo que parecía oscuridad absoluta.

El ascenso de Elsa se detuvo, sin advertirlo se lanzó de donde estaba. Un remolino de nieve la envolvió y su atuendo fue cambiado por un vestido hecho por sedas, en una escala de azules. Pequeños copos de nieve estaban adheridos a su piel y resplandecían con un brillo azulino. Las zapatillas que ella llevaba puestas, fueron reemplazadas por zapatos cristalinos con un pequeño tacón. Toda ella era una masa de azul y blanco; brillante y silenciosa. Cuando el cambio parecía haber terminado, Jack pudo observar mejor el vestido; mangas largas que tocaban el suelo, en cada borde pequeños copos de nieve plateados se juntaban. Un simple cuello que viajaba de hombro a hombro era cubierto por una tela transparente. La parte del torso, el cual era de un celeste suave y pequeñas escamas azules, terminaba en un cinturón blanco y con motivos de lunas en el. Debajo del cinturón todo era un simple remolino de seda; las sedas la cubrían y parecían soltar partículas de nieve cuando Elsa giraba.

Jack estaba anonadado, no tenía palabras para describir lo hermoso que estaba Elsa, miraba atentamente su cabello el cual hace unos segundo era rubio platino; ahora era blanco, no muy diferente del suyo, lo tenia sujeto por una trenza francesa que descansaba a un lado. Llevaba su cabello como siempre pero había una silenciosa gracia que lo hacia sentir como si contemplara a una criatura de extraordinaria belleza, como el brillo de la luna y las estrellas. « ¡Alto Frost!» se dijo a si mismo y despertó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué paso ahí arriba? —fue lo único que salió del albino, antes de que se detuviera a si mismo.

—No lo sé… me sentí libre. —Echó una rápida mirada a su nuevo vestido—Debo admitir que tengo un muy buen gusto. —Jack se sobresaltó e iba a responder cuando vio que Elsa estaba pálida –más de lo usual- y volteo al lugar en donde momentos antes Elsa estaba mirando. — ¡Debemos irnos, rápido! — dijo en un susurro. No hubo tiempo para respuestas por parte de Jack, solo asintió y la siguió a través de un laberinto de pasillos, ocultándose cada vez que escuchaban los chasquidos y silbidos desagradables de las Sombras. No sabían cuanto habían estado corriendo hasta que dieron con una puerta, extrañamente pintada de rosa suave, como el cielo al atardecer en casa, no en aquel lugar deprimente. Contrastaba asombrosamente, Jack se dio cuenta, pero aun así era sospechoso.

Elsa hizo caso omiso de la puerta, sin embargo cuando escuchó quejidos provenientes de la habitación detrás de aquella puerta, se detuvo en seco. Jack la miraba un poco sorprendido y algo más…Los ruidos aumentaron y la platina -ahora peliblanca- soltó una leve exclamación, una maldición según lo que Jack pudo entender, y se acerco a la puerta. Unos gritos débiles se escuchaban, una voz familiar para Elsa, pero Jack no tenia idea de quien podría ser. «Elsa, sé que estas en algún lado, ¡ayúdame!» el albino comprendió rápidamente de quien se trataba. Era Anna.

— ¡Anna! — Elsa estaba desesperada. Su hermana, su dulce hermanita estaba ahí, siendo torturada, llamándola, pidiendo que la ayude. Unos días antes eso hubiese sido imposible, pero ahí estaba. — ¡Anna! — las manos de Elsa, sobre la puerta, se llenaron rápidamente de escarcha. Una fría ventisca envolvió a Jack y a Elsa, hasta que la puerta cedió y se rompió en miles de astillas. Elsa no vaciló, se dirigió a la pequeña sombra acurrucada en una esquina de la pared oeste de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Jack escuchó las suaves palabras tranquilizadoras de Elsa y los gemidos de dolor por parte de Anna. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la completa transformación de su hermana mayor, no la culpaba, estar en esa situación podía hacer que olvidaras todas las cosas a tu alrededor cuando al fin eres liberada. Centro su atención en la… ¿ventana? que estaba frente a él. Con un rápido movimiento se acercó esperando ver algún lugar conocido. Su decepción al darse cuenta de donde estaban fue devastadora. Un cielo grisáceo estaba sobre una pequeña ciudad, las luces de las calles brillando como estrellas. No, no estaban en casa. Jack se comenzó a preguntar cuanto tiempo habían viajado, le habían parecido horas porque estaba amarrado y con la desesperación creciente en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero tal vez fueron solo minutos, Pitch no se arriesgaría a escoger un lugar muy alejado sabiendo que tanto Jack como Elsa podían ser mortalmente peligrosos. Ambos habían pasado por un periodo de descontrol, no obstante Jack se había recuperado, Elsa aún no.<p>

Fascinado ante su nuevo descubrimiento, el albino toco la ventana con la punta de los dedos, arrastrándolos hasta el marco. Una ligera capa de suciedad cubría el dedo índice y el pulgar. El cristal era delgado, no muy resistente. Seria fácil escapar, pero con Anna sin energía les supondría un gran reto. Suerte para ellos, a Jack le encantaban los retos. Con un imperioso movimiento de sus manos la ventana se hizo pedazos, dejando entrar el aire de la ciudad; gas y aceite quemado, lluvia y suciedad. Miro hacia donde se encontraban Elsa y su hermana; no se habían dado cuenta de lo que hizo, después de un momento miraba fijamente los ojos azules de Elsa. Ella asintió, siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos y levanto a Anna con cuidado, como si se tratase de cristal y no de una persona.

El viento soplaba a su alrededor cuando Jack se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, listo para saltar. Anna caminaba con dificultad, sin embargo se mantenía activa sin permitir que la disminución de energía le impidiese continuar; ella tomó asiento junto a Jack y Elsa detrás de ellos.

—A la cuenta de tres. —Dijo la pelirroja con vacilación—Uno…

—Dos…

— ¡Tres! — gritó Jack, más emocionado con respecto a las hermanas Verkaik. Cuando saltaron, una ráfaga de viento los envolvió haciendo que en los oídos de Elsa se escucharan zumbidos como de abejas. Jack mascullaba para si mismo mientras el viento los llevaba; tenia aferrada fuertemente a Anna, en cambio Elsa había creado una fina capa de hielo y se había arrodillado sobre esta, dejando que el viento la lleve. Recordó con una sonrisa su videojuego favorito y como se parecía tanto a lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, a diferencia que en Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity usabas una Extreme Gear y no un pedazo de hielo.

Elsa dejó de pensar disfrutando la sensación del aire en su cabello y el frio en su piel. Su vestido ondeaba por el cielo, soltando copos de nieve plateados y blancos. Para los habitantes de la ciudad parecía una estrella fugaz.

* * *

><p>«Levántate y déjalo ir» fueron las ultimas palabras de Jack para Elsa antes de que él tuviera que partir a su propio hogar. «Lo haré» pensó ella mientras cerraba la puerta y se recostaba sobre esta. Pasó su mirada lentamente por la sala, la pintura la había elegido ella: blanco humo, sin embargo los detalles fueron exclusivamente de Anna: flores azules que se asemejaban a los copos de nieve. Ambas habían estado de acuerdo con eso, las flores serian para su hermanita y los copos para ella. Los muebles eran elegantes con un estilo más contemporáneo. Los cuadros estaban en todas las habitaciones, Anna y ella juntas en el parque, cuando eran pequeñas, cuando estaban con sus padres; cuando fueron a la playa y Elsa casi congela el mar. Casi. También había varias vasijas llenas de flores, pinturas de la era victoriana - una época que Elsa amaba- Y pasando todo eso, estaba la jaulita de su mascota. Un pequeño conejito Holland Lop, blanco con orejas rosadas; Anna lo estaba sosteniendo sobre su regazo acariciándolo.<p>

La platina, su cabello había vuelto a su color natural, se unió a su hermana y a Jet en el suelo alfombrado. El conejito, Jet, tenía los ojos entrecerrados moviendo la cola ligeramente como si se tratase de un cachorrito. Elsa aun recordaba el día que lo trajeron a casa, un día de verano, sus padres ya estaban fallecidos y su hermana, deprimida. La platina llevó a Anna al centro comercial para que se animase cuando lo vio. Un pequeño conejo, tal vez recién nacido, en una vitrina de cristal. Con engaños le dijo a su hermana que se quedara en una galería, que iría a buscar videojuegos; ella sabia cuanto odiaba su hermana estar en la tienda de videojuegos, decía que la luz la hacia parecer enferma. Al mostrárselo, la pelirroja olvido su melancolía y corrieron a casa para jugar con el pequeño.

Unas semanas más tarde, el animalito no tenía nombre. Fue en ese día que a Elsa se le ocurrió dejar algunos objetos a disposición de su mascota, en cuanto se acercara a uno de los objetos recibiría su nombre de este. Anna, apoyando completamente esta idea, dejo flores y otras cosas cerca de la jaula del pequeño conejo. Lo gracioso de ese día fue que ignoro las cosas que le habían puesto y se dirigió, mas bien, a la consola de Elsa en donde tenia un videojuego de carreras. Al parecer el pequeño sabia usar el mando porque lo primero que hizo fue cambiar de personaje a uno llamado Jet, de ahí su nombre.

—Recuerdas cuando lo trajimos—fueron las primeras palabras de Elsa a su hermana después del "pequeño viaje"

—Era pequeño…ahora ha crecido—le dedico una mirada significativa con sus ojos color cielo—al igual que nosotras, Elsa.

—No quiero crecer—Elsa sonó como una niña pequeña, luego sonrió— ¿Sabes? Jet fue el único conejito que encontré; en ese momento te imagine jugando con él, tu estabas feliz así que yo también lo estaba. —Acarició distraídamente una de sus orejas, perdida en sus pensamientos—Puedes dormir con Jet si quieres, cuidará tus sueños. — ante la propuesta de la platina, Anna asintió con mucho entusiasmo. —Quería disculparme por lo de hace unos días, no pretendía dejarte fuera. Eres mi hermana, mi única hermana y no quiero que te suceda nada malo. Pero hoy, hoy no pude cuidarte, no como debía hacerlo, no como les prometí a nuestros padres que haría.

—No es tu culpa, no te culpo. Hiciste todo lo que podías por dejarme fuera de peligro y no tienes idea de cuanto agradezco lo que haces por mí siempre. Elsa, sonríe, te quiero mucho.

* * *

><p>La noche de Elsa estuvo llena de pesadillas. Una tras otra, no la dejaban dormir. Se removía inquieta en la cama tratando de ahuyentar los sueños: Anna lastimada, perdida en la oscuridad sin nadie que la ayude. Recreaba la escena de la muerte de sus padres, no sabia como había sido, pero su mente quería hacerla sentir culpable poniendo que ellos escapaban de ella, porque era un bicho raro, porque podía lastimar a todos. Termino rendida, mirando al dosel de su cama hasta que sucumbió al sueño.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En su sueño se veía a si misma, pequeña e indefensa y a su alrededor, Sombras. Su Anna, una pequeña niña sin nada para defenderse. La espada caía, no hay escape para Anna, excepto si… excepto si Elsa se interponía. Ella lo hizo y la espada quemaba, ardía contra su piel como ácido; vio como su sangre manchaba el suelo alfombrado, su alfombra. Estaba en su habitación pero no se sentía familiar, se sentía como si estuviese en los túneles, esta vez sin Jack. La sangre se derramó a su alrededor, era indiferente a eso; no sentía nada físico solo miedo. Un terror tan antiguo como la misma alegría se apodero de ella, entumeciéndola, congelándola. No veía nada extraño, pero no era necesario ver alguna cosa horrible para considerarla una pesadilla, la maldad era una pesadilla, el odio era una pesadilla; vivimos en un mundo lleno de maldad pero aun se puede arreglar Hay que tener esperanza, siempre decía Anna. Tal vez Elsa quería cambiar el mundo, volverlo algo bello y bueno otra vez. Y lo haría.<em>

* * *

><p>Elsa se despertó con un grito y escuchó rápidos pasos fuera de su dormitorio; subió las mantas hasta su cabeza, sintiendo como algo frio resbalaba por sus manos. La puerta se abrió con un estrepito y alguien entró, a través de la fina tela solo podía ver la silueta de alguien. No era Anna. La puerta se cerró, dejando todo a oscuras, una suave ventisca estaba a su alrededor y pronto unos brazos la rodeaban.<p>

—Tranquila — era su voz, Elsa lo sabía tan bien como su propio nombre y se aferró a aquellos fríos brazos. Su chaqueta estaba mojada, probablemente había llovido. Dejo descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Los cabellos rubios se mezclaban con los blancos, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sentada y que Jack estaba ahí. ¿Cómo había llegado? ¿Cómo sabia que en ese momento no estaba bien, que necesitaba a alguien? No lo sabia, no pensó en eso; se dejó llevar por su aroma. Nieve, lluvia y un sutil aroma a pinos, le recordaba a casa y a sus padres.

—« *I'm gonna reach for the stars. Although they look pretty far I'm gonna find my own way and take a chance on today. The sky with stars so bright. The colors feel so right I've never felt like this I'll keep on running…»—Elsa conocía esa canción, sin embargo no se acordaba de donde. La voz de Jack era suave, aunque sabía que la canción era más rápida. Con esto se quedó dormida escuchando y viendo como los copos de nieve caian en torno a ellos. Lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

"_El sexto capitulo para los lindos gatitos" (no se porque escribí eso) Pasada la locura… ¡es el sexto capitulo! *corre por toda la habitación* Estoy un poco emocionada y la verdad es que no se porque. Pasando a otro tema…Elsa se disculpo con Anna y Jack la ayudo para controlar sus pesadillas .Estos van a ser los últimos capítulos antes de que ingresen a la nueva escuela._

_Lamento si no estoy actualizando muy seguido, la verdad es que ya estamos en finales y nos llueven las pruebas y más los trabajos se me hace muy difícil. Espero comprendan y me disculpen que no he actualizado tanto en estos meses._

_Primer y único* La canción es Reach for the Stars de Sonic Colors. Me pareció algo un poco tranquilizador porque hablaba sobre alcanzar algo mejor y apuntar más alto. En fin, la canción es genial y la letra también._

_Sonic y Reach for the Stars pertenecen a Sega._

_Pasando a los comentarios:_

_**Nastinka: **__¡Felicidad a todo el mundo! Ellos se liberaran y correrán por la libertad, ok no, pero se liberaran y después… ¡Shhh! Será un misterio. Eso fue lo que me enseñó la maestra de literatura cuando recién empezaba con la locura de escribir.¡Gracias por comentar! Tus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir. Espero incrementar mi tiempo escribiendo pero ahora que paso a otro nivel va a ser complicado. _

_**Snow Heaven: **__Me sucede lo mismo, con el tiempo te acostumbras tanto tú como ellos. ¡Muchas gracias! Intento dar lo mejor de mi misma cuando escribo. Bueno, sobre eso…Elsa será un poco diferente, incluso me la imagine con armas, pero eso ya depende si a ustedes les agrada la idea. Lo mismo con Jack, pensé hacerlo en un capitulo como el "malo", no completamente porque es el principal, pero creo eso cambiaria el personaje plano a uno redondo (es decir no seria tan constante), algo así como que estaba bajo el control mental de Pitch Black. __Acerca del tema, envíame un mensaje y cuanto antes pueda te respondo, ¡también me gustaría hablar con alguien que le gusta la misma música!_

_Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic, y como siempre, los comentarios fav y follow son siempre bien recibidos. ¡Vamos!, comenten, no sean tímidos._

* * *

><p><em>Pregunta trivial… ¿Les gusta Sonic? En caso que sea asi, ¿Cuál es su personaje y juego favorito? A mi me encanta, y mis personajes favoritos son Shadow, Silver y Sonic. Mi juego preferido creo que seria Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. Gracias a eso me inspire en este cap.<em>

_Becky Leavitt_


	7. Winter

_6. Invierno_

— ¡Elsa!

La aludida rodó los ojos dramáticamente mientras daba la vuelta para enfrentar a cierta pequeña pecosa que corría hacia ella. Unas semanas había pasado después de que las hermanas y Jack fueran capturados; no fueron nada buenas; pesadillas a mitad de la noche seguidas con Anna durmiendo al lado de Elsa, asustada por los truenos y rayos que se habían desatado debido a las tormentas. Al parecer Anna había desarrollado un miedo intenso a aquellas descargas eléctricas naturales, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Poco a poco volvieron a sus vidas normales, antes de que las Sombras aparecieran, lo cual, aun seguía aterrando a ambas chicas.

—Estuve buscándote por todos lados. ¿Sabias que teníamos una biblioteca? Porque yo no. Hace un momento Mérida me pregunto que nos había pasado, faltamos por un día y ya sabes cuan histérica es ella con respecto a la asistencia, además Hiccup anda detrás de ella por lo que no pude explicarle lo que sucedió ¿será buena idea contarle?, es nuestra amiga desde que tengo memoria. —La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos y formo una leve sonrisa con sus labios pintados de rosa, recupero el aliento rápidamente y continuó— ¡Oh! No encontré a cierto peliblanco, también quería preguntarle si superó aquello que… ¡Lo olvidé! Hoy sirven pastel de chocolate en la cafetería, pensé que podríamos pasar para probar algo de esa delicia celestial, claro, si tienes tiempo, además quiero ver a Jet, digamos que tengo amnesia temporal, lo deje encima de mis cobertores y sin comida, ¡pobrecillo! Debe de estar muriéndose de hambre. Tal vez deba regresar a casa para verificar que esta bien. Aunque Jack me debe un almuerzo gratis por el favor que le hice ayer, eso de preguntarle a la maestra Sun sobre la escuela a la quiere que asistamos. Por mi no hay problema, quiero dejar esta ciudad deprimente ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo has estado? —cuando Anna terminó de divagar, Elsa soltó una suave risa y la miro dulcemente. A pesar de su constante charla y cambios de temas repentinos, simpre le gustaba escuchar a Anna.

—De acuerdo Anna, iremos a la cafetería después de tus clases. —fue lo único que contesto, calmando a Anna. Generalmente Elsa respondía algunas cosas de los temas que podía captar después de la veloz charla de su hermanita. Con eso, la pelirroja dio media vuelta saltando con alegría evidente. Cuando Elsa se dispuso a regresar a la biblioteca -algo de lo que había dicho Anna la hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a su dirección- una voz la hizo mirar por encima de su hombro para poder ver a un Jack Frost cubierto de nieve con los ojos brillando con entusiasmo.

—Reina de las Nieves— dijo haciendo una torpe reverencia y riendo al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Elsa estaba lo bastante cerca a él para darse cuenta como miles de copos cristalinos se enredaban en su cabello blanco-plateado. —Se me han dado órdenes de invitarte a la gran celebración de la casa del árbol de Hiccup, donde festejaremos los pocos días de clases en esta magnifica escuela. — ante el tono formal de Jack la platina sonrió. Últimamente la estaba haciendo reír bastante con sus tonterías, y ver que tenía dibujado un dragón negro con un sombrero de fiesta rosado, no ayudaba mucho para que pudiera permanecer seria.

—Sera un placer asistir a tan elegante gala, señor Frost. —se acercó y se alzó de puntitas para besar la mejilla en donde no tenia dibujado el dragón, sintió la piel fría e inmediatamente Jack se ruborizó. —Nos vemos luego. —dijo Elsa y dio media vuelta dejando a un atontado y sonriente Jack.

* * *

><p>Eugene, maestro de literatura medieval, paseaba tranquilamente por el salón hablando sobre Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Lancelot del Lago, una historia desconocida para Mérida, a quien, se debe decir, le encantan los guerreros. Recordó como tuvo que competir por su libertad. Su madre, Elinor, siguiendo la tradición organizó una competencia por la mano de su hija. Horrorizada ante esto, Mérida participo en aquel acontecimiento de tiro con arco, evidentemente ganando. Después de eso su madre se molestó y ella huyó, no por mucho tiempo, los días que estuvo en el bosque la hicieron reflexionar y al parecer a su madre también. Termino bien para ambas, se reconciliaron, habían tenido una difícil relación por años. Definitivamente esa no era todo la historia, había mas por contar pero al profesor no le hizo mucha gracia verla perdida en sus pensamientos.<p>

La reprendida solo duro unos segundos, Rapunzel la salvó de escuchar todo el sermón que tenia por delante. La maestra de arte estaba ataviada por un precioso vestido amarillo con el patrón de un sol dorado expandiéndose por toda la tela. Tenia el corto cabello recogido por una cinta de igual color del vestido, Eugene la miro por bastante tiempo, literalmente babeando por ella. La pelirroja no pudo no reír ante la comprometedora situación, despertando del trance a su educador.

— ¿Señor Eugene Fitzerverth? —la joven castaña pregunto, algo desconcertada. El aludido asintió mirando fijamente a Rapunzel. —Mmm…lo necesitan el la oficina del director. —pasó su mirada por el salón llegando donde la pelirroja reía silenciosamente, sacudió una mano en su dirección. — ¿Puedo hablar con usted, señorita Craig? —ella asintió rápidamente y se levanto de su asiento como un relámpago.

Llego al pasillo cubriendo su boca con una mano, a la vez que risillas se escuchaban por el pasillo que estaba, como era de esperar, silencioso. Eugene andaba detrás de ellas, sumido en sus pensamientos, Mérida pensó por un segundo si pensaba en la maestra Sun, se quito la idea de la cabeza cuando escucho murmullos por parte de él; sobre cálculos o algo así.

—Mérida creo que llego el momento de reunirnos para…uhm ya sabes, platicar sobre el "Cambio" —la pelirroja asintió, esta vez pensando sobre como sería su nueva escuela. Mérida era así, pensaba sobre todo y hacia teorías en su mente, lo mantenía oculto ya que en ese sentido se parecía mucho a Hiccup. Aquel joven, que ya había crecido tanto y cambiado más de lo que esperaba; recordaba cuando era pequeño y torpe, dulce como un cachorrito e inocente, con pecas en toda su piel y esos ojos color esmeralda que simplemente eran fascinantes. Y ahí estaba otra vez, perdida en su mundo, sin escuchar lo que decía Rapunzel, casi. —…pensaba que quizá le podías decir a Hiccup, sé que son buenos amigos; solo espero que su padre le permita ir.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>La hora del almuerzo había llegado, Hiccup Haddock caminaba directo al comedor esperando encontrarse con Jack, había mucho que hablar con él. Antes de llegar a su mesa encontró con un grupo de "sus admiradoras", porque no había otra manera de describir a aquellas chicas que pasaban casi todo el día siguiéndolo en clases, después de clases y de camino a su casa; cuando creció también se hizo "irresistible" para ciertas damas –con ciertas quería referirse a la mayoría- y con eso, el chico más popular de la escuela. A veces le molestaba serlo, cuando era pequeño y tonto los demás lo trataban como un estorbo, excepto, quizá sus amigos.<p>

Después de evadir grácilmente y de rechazar con toda la amabilidad de la que fue capaz de soportar las invitaciones de las chicas que se encontraban presentes, se sentó en la mesa que sus amigos suelen compartir. Ninguno de ellos estaba ahí, se dio cuenta, solo estaba una chica de su edad, rubia con ojos celestes. «Alicia» se recordó a si mismo. Ella sin embargo se presento y con eso, comenzaron una plática divertida y fácil. Hiccup se estaba divirtiendo bastante; pero la chica, Alice, al ver al resto del equipo de animadoras acercarse se despidió del castaño con una risa nerviosa y con un ligero rubor.

— ¡Arquera!—dijo él a modo de saludo cuando se acerco Mérida. La pelirroja de cabellos rebeldes miro en su dirección y luego por la que se había ido la rubia.

—Mmm…hola—su voz parecía divertida pero había un ligero tono de molestia. Se sento junto a él. —Así que, Alice ¿eh? Yo diría que es algo mayor pero…

— ¿Por qué estas molesta? —Hiccup conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga, quien, a decir verdad, evitaba mirarlo.

—No es nada. La maestra Sun…, quiero decir Rapunzel, me hablo sobre algunos de los preparativos para nuestra partida.

— ¿Aun quieres ir?

—No lo sé, no quiero dejar mi hogar ni mi familia, pero quiero descubrir algo nuevo. La aventura nos llama y nunca debes decirle "no" a eso. —dijo mientras jugaba con su comida, sin apetito en realidad, le faltaba aquella chispa que la caracterizaba y una vez más Hiccup se dio cuenta.

—Hey, esta bien. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres pero a veces es bueno dejar todo atrás para comenzar otra vez. Esta es nuestra oportunidad para encontrar un lugar en el que encajemos y estemos a salvo. —hablaba en un tono tranquilo a la vez que acariciaba torpemente el brazo de Mérida. «Tal vez por "estemos a salvo" me refiero a las Sombras. Necesito protegerla de eso, y ¿Quién no querría protegerse de aquellas abominables cosas?» se dijo a si mismo. Su cabeza se aclaró y realmente pensó en lo que estaba haciendo. «Tal vez ya no puedo mirar a Meri como mi amiga…» Desde tiempos atrás no lo hacia, por mas admiradoras que se interpusieran, Mérida siempre seria algo mas que su amiga.

* * *

><p>Ahora era el turno de Anna para ingresar a una hora diferente. Se encontraba en clase de arte con su hermana, después de unos días de implorar y pedir al director que cambiase su horario, aunque sea solo un día, este aceptó solo porque no quería escucharla gritar. Definitivamente Elsa se había sorprendido, una gran, gran sorpresa; pero aceptó gustosamente que su hermana estuviese con ella en su clase favorita.<p>

— ¡SAL DE MI ASIENTO! — grito la pequeña pelirroja a un chico que se encontraba justo en el asiento al costado de Elsa. El joven se levantó cabizbajo y con una mirada de confusión. —Hola Elsie ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? —preguntó en una voz dulce como el tañido de una campanilla, todo un cambio comparado con la voz de hace unos momentos atrás.

—Bien Anna, —respondió la platina con los ojos abiertos a tope—uhm… ¿en realidad tenias que hablarle así a Jules? —Anna hizo un ruidito de confirmación. —No creo que te quiera dirigir la palabra por varios días. —Elsa soltó una risita— ¿Qué te parece si después de clases vamos a jugar con la nieve? Divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos. —Anna asintió. —Anna, habla.

— ¡NO PODÍA CONTENERME MÁS! Jack nos invito a pasar la tarde en la casa de Hiccup, creo que lo menciono ayer, y estoy planeando llevar el vestido rosa, ya sabes, el que tiene una raya color crudo. Porque… ¿Por qué? Ah sí, porque Hans va a asistir. ¿Lo conoces? —en respuesta a la pregunta, Elsa negó con la cabeza—Nos hicimos amigos unos días atrás, es muy amable y gentil y lindo, dulce, elegante, lindo, le gusta el chocolate, ¿ya dije lindo?

—Anna…

—Lo sé, lo sé, soy demasiado joven para esas cosas, blablablá, debo hacer lo que me dices, blablabla. Pero el punto es: somos solo amigos así como tú y Jack. —ante las palabras de Anna, las mejillas de Elsa tomaron un color carmín. —Ademas, me vas a acompañar ¿cierto?

—Señoritas Verkaik, podrían hacernos el favor de guardar silencio. —sentenció Rapunzel.

—No estamos hablando, solo estudiamos la razón por la que los seres humanos podemos emitir sonidos. —respondió Anna encogiéndose de hombros de manera filosófica. Rapunzel le dio una mirada asesina. —Pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, tal vez quiera estudiar la razón por la que nosotros no emitimos ningún sonido cuando estamos en peligro; en peligro de comportamiento. —La ultimas cuatro palabras las dijo para si misma. La maestra Sun la miró un momento más antes de volverse y continuar dibujando en la pizarra, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. —Sí irás.

Cierto peliblanco que había oído toda la conversación de las hermanas se echó a reír. —Pensándolo mejor, si quiero jugar en la nieve, especialmente si tengo a dos busca problemas a mi lado.

Al final los tres aventureros acabaron en una tienda de café cerca a la escuela, bebiendo chocolate caliente y disfrutando de la maravillosa vista desde la segunda planta del edificio. La camarera, Tiana, los atendió muy amablemente. Ella, al igual que ellos, estudiaba en Black & White; en sus tiempos libres trabajaba en Rise of the Frozen, como chef a pesar de ser la dueña del establecimiento.

El lugar estaba bellamente decorado con motivos de copos de nieves y de flores, soles brillantes y hojas otoñales, representando las cuatro estaciones. En el techo colgaba un gran candelabro de cristal, bañando el lugar con una luz tenue. El piso en donde se encontraban tenia un mini bar con música rock saliendo por los parlantes, la combinación del candelabro y de la música lo hacían más interesante de lo que parecía a simple vista. Jack estaba seguro de que en el último piso había una sala de videojuegos e intentaba convencer a las chicas de que fueran con él, sin éxito. La música cambio a "Be Somebody" de Thousand Foot Krutch, haciendo que el peliblanco sonriera y comenzara a marcar el ritmo con uno de sus pálidos dedos.

—Esa es mi parte favorita—dijo cuando las palabras *«A strange type of chemistry» se filtraron por toda la habitación. —Me hace pensar en que eso realmente sucede en mi vida.

— ¿Cómo la que tenemos? —preguntó Elsa divertida. Jack abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió.

—Esto es incomodo—cantó Anna para si misma—La verdad es que Hiccup, Merida y yo hemos hecho una especie de shipping entre ustedes, incluso le pusimos nombre: "Jelsa" ¿No suena lindo? _Jelsa_— dijo moviendo sus manos como si presentara un anuncio. Ahora fue el turno de Elsa de abrir los ojos a tope, mostrando las bellas orbes azul cristalino, parecidas a las de Jack, en un tono más claro. Tiana salvo a ambos de responder a la confesión de Anna, trayendo unos deliciosos platillos de postre: pastel de chocolate, frutas bañadas en chocolate; una especie de budín que sabía a uvas, entre otros.

—Estos son por parte de la casa, son los mejores clientes que podría desear. Disfruten. —Tiana se fue en un remolino de faldas antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo.

«Gracias Tiana» fueron las palabras que se pensaron durante toda la velada, no dichas por supuesto, estaban demasiado ocupados probando todo lo que pudieran comer. El chocolate ensuciaba las manos de Anna, sin embargo ella no paraba ni para respirar.

—Anna, no pienso comer todo, tranquilízate. —la pelirroja se detuvo con las palabras de Jack, Elsa soltó una alegre carcajada al ver la cara de estupefacción de su hermana, quien estaba con el tenedor a mitad de su boca.

* * *

><p>El resto de la tarde fue, en síntesis, divertido. Las guerras de nieve no faltaron tomando ventaja por parte de Jack y Elsa, debido a las pequeñas bromas que le gastaron a una muy enfadada Anna; enfadada en su manera de ser, no duró mucho, de alguna manera consiguió tener a Elsa en su equipo y a Jack huyendo todo el camino hasta la parada de autobús.<p>

La tarde había caído sobre la ciudad, los últimos rayos de sol jugaban en las puntas del cabello de Anna haciéndolo parecer fuego. La pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba entretenida hablando por celular, sus dos amigos caminando justo detrás de ella. Jack se detuvo abruptamente, trayendo a Elsa con él, Anna parecía no percatarse de eso. Elevó la mano hasta un punto el que parecía estar sosteniendo el sol del atardecer y un pequeño copo de nieve fue fabricado luciendo hermoso en la luz de la ciudad. En la parte superior lleno de la luz del crepúsculo y abajo, las lucecitas brillantes de los edificios. El día y la noche mezclados por un momento antes de que el efecto se rompiera cuando el último rayo de sol se extinguió, obligando a Jack y a Elsa a caminar para alcanzar a Anna.

—Cuando me castigaban fabricaba miles de copos de nieve y jugaba con la perspectiva del entorno mirando a través de la superficie cristalina, este fue mi favorito.

— ¿Por qué? —la platina se dispuso a crear pequeñas nevadas sobre su mano.

—Porque estuviste tú.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Creo que me pase un poquito de la raya con los pensamientos de Hiccup, quería esperar unos capítulos para escribir lo que piensa pero una cosa llevo a la otra y… ahora hay un claro conflicto sentimental por Mérida. ¡No es mi culpa! Mi mano salió de mi control y escribió el capitulo por si sola. Cambiando un poco, tenemos a una bella Elsa dejando a un atontado Jack ¡dos veces! A veces me pregunto que hay en la mente de aquella Reina de las Nieves, aunque he de admitir que Jack lo deja muy fácil. Su personalidad es genial para hacer ese tipo de cosas, más la tímida de Elsa… Me divertí bastante escribiendo este cap. Porque estaba como: _Vamos, vamos, dile la verdad si no lo haces moriré _o_ ¡Jelsa! ¡Jelsa! ¡Jelsa! _En fin aquí termino mis locos pensamientos y divagaciones.

Primer y único*: "Un extraño tipo de química". Creo que ya entienden porque lo escribí.

Respondiendo comentarios:

_**Snow Heaven: **__Tienes un punto. Tu idea me dio más ideas, creo que ya tengo la escena lista para escribir y publicar, después del capitulo siguiente, tengo la mayor parte de los argumentos de los caps. apuntados en mi Libreta de Vida (una cosita fea pero tiene todo para este fic y otros que posiblemente publique) Y lo del rescate… bueno, veremos al Caballero de Hielo. ¡Me alegra enormemente que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior! Se que subo algo tarde, intento hacerlo lo mejor y más rápido posible, pero siempre hay algún contratiempo. Ya termina el año y espero poder ponerme al día según mi agenda de Fanfics. ¡Un saludo y gracias!_

_**Nastinka: **__¿Te refieres al cambio de vestido y todo eso? Se me había ocurrido en sueños, generalmente baso todo este fic en ideas y sueños que tengo, algo loco ¿no? El resto del cap. vino por si solo. Mi dulce e inocente Anna, ya se esta recuperando a decir verdad, pero el trauma queda, lo digo por experiencia. Elsa tiene una que otra pesadilla premonitoria, algo que suceda, algo que tal vez no… *suspenso mode on* Muchas gracias por entender ese pequeño problemita que tengo, las pruebas se acercan (otra vez) y ya veo como el cielo se vuelve negro y los relámpagos surgen. En fin, continuaré escribiendo en todos los tiempos libres de los que disponga para así actualizar mas temprano. ¡Gracias por comentar! Besos._

Gracias a todos los lectores que toman un poquito de tiempo para revisar este fic, y a todos quienes comentan, vamos inténtenlo, aunque sea unas palabritas me animarían completamente. Les pido disculpas si es que hay alguna falla ortográfica y les avisenme para mejorar eso. Ahora si pondré mis horarios, no son muy estables, pero subiré un cap. por semana, dos si se presenta la oportunidad. Gracias otra vez, Becky fuera ¡Buena lectura a todos!

Becky Leavitt


	8. Pitch Black

_7. Pitch Black_

La Fortaleza Oscura, el lugar mas aterrador que se pueda imaginar; rodeado de espeluznantes criaturas jamás vistas por el hombre, eso era antes. Pitch Black, Rey de las Pesadillas, ordenó a todas las Sombras salir de su escondite y mostrarse ante los humanos. El plan estaba en marcha y esta vez no permitiría que alguien lo arruinara, ni siquiera Jack Frost.

—Su Majestad, las Sombras están en la tierra, consideramos oportuno un ataque a Endless Light, ellos no se lo esperarán. —dijo una de las Sombras, sirviente personal de Pitch, en su arrastrada y repugnante voz.

— ¡¿Endless Light?! Sabes que ese lugar tiene protecciones, miles de ellas, las tropas desaparecerían si nos acercamos a ese lugar. ¡No! Cancelen su operación. Sigan el plan original—Pitch entornó los ojos solo lo suficiente para lucir más que aterrador—Si desafías mis órdenes habrá grandes consecuencias, en especial para ti.

La sombra desapareció dejando el desagradable hedor de basura y animales en descomposición. Pitch continuó observando por el espejo, Elsa estaba reflejada ahí junto con Anna y Rapunzel, riendo. «No por mucho, —pensó él—será mejor que te cuides, Elsa Verkaik, tu Guardián ya no te protegerá»

* * *

><p>Hans Isles, de ultimo año, esperaba a Anna Verkaik frente a su casa junto a un reluciente auto rojo con llamas negras decorando los costados del vehículo, un Ferrari de ultimo modelo, el más costoso que se podía comprar. Anna apareció finalmente luciendo bella en una camiseta verde ajustada, falda negra y corta prestada por Elsa, zapatitos de igual color con diseños de hojas arremolinándose en a parte delantera. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y una parte trenzada con flores de vivos colores, liberando un suave y delicado perfume.<p>

—Te tardaste. —dijo Hans cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente como para poder oírlo. No pareció sorprendido ante su nuevo estilo, no dio una mirada más hacia ella y subió con cuidado al Ferrari—Sube al auto. —dijo luego de colocar correctamente las manos sobre el timón. La pelirroja asintió y rodeó el auto para abrir la puerta por si misma. Nada caballeroso por parte de Hans.

El recorrido de la residencia de los Verkaik hasta el club nocturno al que planeaban ir era largo. La música sonaba a todo volumen en el auto, aparte de eso, ambos pelirrojos estaban en completo silencio. Nadie dijo una palabra ni hizo algún sonido al salir del auto, tampoco cuando ingresaron. Al final Anna, quien no soportaba estar callada, rompió el incomodo silencio en el que habían caído.

—Hans ¿no quieres bailar? Estamos en una pista de baile y pensé que podíamos…uhm.

—Claro—la cortó cruelmente y se levantó del asiento en el que estaba, con Anna siguiéndolo de cerca iniciaron una aburrida combinación de pasos—Anna, lamento si no me he comportado adecuadamente, no es que no me agrade estar aquí contigo, es solo que tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar y aunque se que esta mal, se sobreponen a lo que estoy haciendo. Así que, te pido disculpas por no prestar la atención que te mereces.

Anna se enterneció ante la disculpa de Hans. —Está bien, te comprendo. He pasado lo mismo con mi hermana. —el pelirrojo sonrió y continuó bailando, esta vez mas animado. Pasaron unos minutos y ambos decidieron tomar algo, especialmente Anna, lo que no sabían era que las consecuencias de moverse podían ser fatales.

Después de cinco copas por parte de Isles, quien era mayor de edad, todo se volvió confuso. Prácticamente arrastró a Anna hacia donde se encontraban algunos de sus amigos. Ellos los recibieron con sonrisas torcidas y miradas perdidas, evidentemente ebrios. No había más que decir, Anna estaba incomoda, cansada y aburrida; no entendía el tema del que hablaban. Palabras sin sentido y extrañas expresiones, hasta que escuchó una palabra que provocó que se sobresaltara. "Sombras".

Estaba claro ahora, ellos sabían sobre las criaturas que atormentaban sus sueños, que estaban debajo de su cama porque ella estaba segura de que los había visto; que la habían capturado y torturado, a ella, a Elsa y a Jack. Se acercó sigilosamente a Hans y le pidió con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, que la llevara a casa. Sin embargo, él lo interpretó mal y le gritó, palabras horribles salían de su boca y en un momento de ira y de nublado juicio, él la golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla. Un cardenal rojo-morado se extendió por la impecable piel de la pelirroja.

Anna no derramó una sola lágrima, al contrario, se armó de valor y le devolvió el golpe, enviándolo al suelo del establecimiento. —Tú me golpeas, yo te golpearé más fuerte. —fue su sentencia. Hans estaba aturdido, más que nunca, sus ojos abiertos como platos viajaron de Anna hacia el resto de personas que los observaban. Un hilillo de sangre recorría su labio inferior, al parecer Anna era más fuerte de lo que él había pensado, en respuesta, Anna se masajeaba sus adoloridos nudillos logrando que Hans solo se pusiera de pie y volviera a su anterior conversación sin dejar de recibir miradas asesinas por parte de la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Después de la "pequeña" escena que Hans Isles y ella montaron, Anna estaba exhausta, triste y sobre todo se sentía humillada. Derramó todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo e hizo lo que le pareció sensato, llamar a Elsa.<p>

—Elsie, quiero regresar a casa. —Sollozó en un mar de lágrimas—Ven lo más rápido que puedas, y-yo… no me siento bien. —Se escucharon chillidos desesperados del otro lado de la línea, su hermana no se tomó bien la noticia, solo colgó gritándole a Anna: «No te muevas. Iremos enseguida.»

Elsa detuvo el videojuego, la pantalla quedó congelada en el plano de un arma. Jack la miró con preocupación al escuchar como le gritaba al teléfono.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro horas antes<strong>

—Anna, no creo que debas ir con Hans. Él es un tipo peligroso. —dijo Elsa observando a su hermana arreglando su pelirrojo cabello con flores. La habitación de Anna estaba pintada en diferentes tonos de rosado y verde, imitando la primavera, estación favorita de la pequeña pelirroja. Elsa había decidido ayudarla a vestirse, sin embargo, se encontraba acostada sobre la colorida cama de su hermana jugando con el dosel de flores.

—Hans no es peligroso. —Dijo solemnemente— ¿Quién introdujo esa clase de pensamientos para con Hans? ¿Frost? ¿Confías en él?

—A diferencia de Isles, lo conozco.

—Yo se que es por algo…de cualquier modo, ¿puedo tomar prestada tu falda? Ya sabes, esa negra con pliegues en la caída. —Anna giró hacia Elsa, la cual solo respondió con un gruñido de afirmación.

Unas horas después se escucho un insistente golpe proveniente desde la sala. Jack estaba fuera con la lluvia mojando su blanco cabello, convirtiéndolo en un halo gris sobre su cabeza. Elsa corrió escaleras abajo en busca de su amigo albino. Al abrir la puerta, una ventisca helada envolvió a Elsa, dándole tiempo al peliblanco de besar la fría mejilla de la platina, dejando a una muy sorprendida Elsa en el umbral de la puerta.

— ¿Lista para perder ante el "Gran Jack"? —pregunto con un tono travieso en su voz.

—En tus sueños Frost. —Respondió Elsa llegando con paso majestuoso a la sala y encendiendo su Xbox 360—Raven es mil veces más fuerte que Nightwing. Además, soy como un mes mayor que tú.

—Solo por días. —fue lo único que dijo Jack con una media sonrisa antes de atrapar el control que Elsa le lanzaba y empezar a jugar. Anna llegó dando saltitos desde la cocina, sonriendo ampliamente y girando para enseñar su nuevo atuendo.

—Es tarde, voy con Hans. ¡No me esperes despierta! —canturreó para La Reina de las Nieves.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro horas después<strong>

Al escuchar la llamada de Anna, Elsa salió corriendo por la puerta principal hacia la motocicleta negra de Jack, quien al ver la reacción de la platina, la siguió.

Jack consiguió persuadir a Elsa para dejarlo conducir puesto que ella no se encontraba en condiciones para hacerlo debido a su creciente angustia. Elsa subió detrás de él, su cabello ondeando por el viento y por la pequeña tormenta de nieve que se levantaba sobre ellos.

—Aquí. —indicó Jack atrapando las manos de Elsa y guiándolas para que rodearan su cintura. Elsa se sorprendió por aquel gesto y por lo fría que se encontraba la chaqueta azul de Jack, aunque eso era de esperar, su poder estaba siendo liberado. —Será mejor que te sujetes bien. —un brillo travieso cruzo los ojos azules del albino. Elsa tiró su cabeza sobre la espalda del chico con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Jack al sentir los labios de Elsa a través de su sudadera, articulando cada letra. G-R-A-C-I-A-S.

Elsa vio la ciudad pasar rápidamente. Las luces brillando como diamantes. Pensaba en Anna, que estaría haciendo en ese momento, como estaría en ese momento, pero se sintió culpable por fijar copletamente su atención en la cercanía de Jack. En como su cabello blanco volaba por el viento, en el brillo de las luces sobre su pálida piel. Solo esperaba que Anna jamás se enterase de eso.

* * *

><p>La entrada del almacén estaba custodiada por un gigantesco guardia de seguridad, de esos que podías ver en las series de anime. Jack lo distrajo con un rayo helado justo sobre su rostro, permitiéndoles la entrada si necesidad de su identificación.<p>

Una vez dentro, Elsa se quedó sin habla al ver semejante lugar; luces de colores recorrían las paredes, una pequeña barra estaba situada en la esquina este del lugar pintada de lila y azul. Suaves asientos se alineaban en las paredes dejando un cuadrado perfecto como pista de baile. Sin embargo eso no había causado la reacción de la platina, jóvenes menores que ella iban vestidas con faldas cortas y botas con tacones tan altos que pensó que se podían caer en cualquier momento, sus camisetas estaban llenas de encaje en diversos tonos. Su maquillaje brillaba en la oscuridad con rosas fuertes y verdes amarillentos. El colorido la abrumó, definitivamente estaba acostumbrada a los colores fríos y al parecer Jack también.

Con la mirada buscó a su hermana hasta dar con una cabellera pelirroja con flores marchitas sobre esta. Se abrió paso entre las personas bailando, un trazo de escarcha azul se extendió con cada paso que daba, la temperatura bajó notablemente al ver a su pequeña hermana llorando. Elsa avanzó más rápido y abrazó fuertemente a su hermana, descongelando su helado corazón.

—Shh…tranquila, ya estoy aquí. —dijo suavemente. —Jack… ¿puedes…?—se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta que Jack no estaba ahí. A unos metros de ellas, Hans y Jack discutían sobre Anna. Se escucharon gritos y después el impacto del rayo de hielo. Para suerte de Elsa, Hans no supo que lo golpeó; su secreto correría peligro si descubriese que Jack tenia poderes de hielo porque de alguna manera, tenia un vínculo con aquel peliblanco de ojos azules como el hielo.

—Esto no se ha terminado, Frost. —anunció Hans. —Tú y yo nos volveremos a ver.

—Por desgracia estudiamos en la misma escuela, así que, sí nos volveremos a ver. —contestó divertido pero Elsa pudo captar un brillo duro en sus ojos. La multitud estalló en risas humillando aun más a Hans Isles, quien a codazos hizo su camino fuera de la escena. —Elsa, carga con Anna hasta el vehículo, yo las veré después. —ordenó señalando la salida, su voz sonaba insegura.

—Tú sabes de lo que hablan. —dijo Anna, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Señaló un punto lejano en donde se encontraban los amigos de Hans. Jack asintió, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Elsa se dio cuenta del misterio que envolvía a Jack, algo que la intrigaba lo suficiente como para arriesgarse; pero ahora Anna era su prioridad y con cuidado la llevó hacia la moto que las esperaba fuera del almacén.

* * *

><p>El aire de la ciudad era metálico, la gente seguía con sus vidas, las sirenas de las ambulancias sonaban y las Sombras se ocultaban. Anna casi esperaba que alguna de estas la atacaran, no se sentía segura con su hermana. « ¿Por qué?» se preguntó ella misma; suponía que debía sentirse a salvo como cuando lo hacia antes, cuando eran solo unas niñas. Ahora solo sentía la oscuridad emanando de Elsa, la habían reemplazado de alguna manera, y la niña dulce de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules había desaparecido. No le mencionó esto a su hermana.<p>

—Anna…lamento lo que sucedió, pero te advertí; te conté lo que me dijo Jack acerca del idiota de Isles. Ellos alguna vez tuvieron una rivalidad amistosa hasta que se convirtió en odio. —los ojos de Elsa estaban en llamas, perdidos en el pasado—Antes de que tu ingresaras a estudiar lo conocí, nunca fuimos amigos ni hace años y mucho menos ahora. Solo te pido que no vuelvas a dejarte engañar por palabras lindas y rostros sonrientes. Es cierto que tienes que seguir a tu corazón, pero también debes escuchar lo que te dice tu mente. —Elsa comenzó a deshacer las trenzas de la pelirroja dejando caer las flores. Una vez terminado la miro fijamente—Jack se va a demorar, regresemos a casa. —Anna no puso objeciones a eso.

* * *

><p>No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Frost llegara. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio roto, su sudadera estaba manchada con sangre en donde los copos de nieve terminaban; la platina corrió en ayuda de Jack, quien evidentemente cojeaba. El chico, apoyado en el hombro de Elsa, se paró frente a Annay miro atentamente la marca que Hans le había dejado.<p>

—Le di lo que merecía. —dijo esbozando una sonrisa que hizo que sangrara en donde se cortó. Elsa pensó que parecía un ángel, un ángel muy malo.

El albino accedió a quedarse en casa de las hermanas, dejando que Elsa limpiara sus heridas, Anna anunció que debía dormir pero interiormente solo quería darles tiempo a su hermana y a su amigo.

Al ver a Anna ir a su habitación, Elsa se deshizo de los guantes que traía puestos y pasó uno de sus pálidos dedos por el labio inferior dejando una estela de escarcha, Jack suspiro de alivio, el frio entumeció parte de su rostro y le impidió sentir dolor.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Isles? —pregunto la platina en un tono de voz neutral.

—Le devolví algunos favores, también a sus "amiguitos". Ellos están relacionados con Pitch Black lo ayudan en sus planes. Solo los forcé a que me dijeran su siguiente movimiento. No te gustará saberlo; viene por nosotros.

Como si invocaran su presencia, Pitch Black apareció desde un punto que no estaba iluminado, sus caballos de arena negra lo resguardaban. Sus ojos ambarinos se posaron en ambas almas del invierno, estudiándolos minuciosamente. Pitch nunca daba un paso en falso, pero esta vez se equivocó en venir a por ellos. Jack creó una barrera de hielo y llamó al Viento, el aire los cubrió y se los llevó.

* * *

><p>Jack sostenía firmemente a la platina y volaba a toda velocidad echando un vistazo atrás para verificar si los seguían; para su mala suerte lo hacían. «La montaña de Arendelle» escuchó dentro de su cabeza, siguiendo el presentimiento de que iban a estar a salvo, voló a la montaña nevada.<p>

Elsa cayó en una almohada de nieve, su elemento. «Aquí estarán a salvo» dijo una vocecilla dentro de su mente y con esto se enrumbó montaña arriba buscando un lugar oculto parcialmente por las nubes de tormenta. Una vez ahí, dejó ir su poder.

Altas columnas de hielo se elevaron hacia el cielo y un copo de nieve surgió haciendo brillar la estructura en formación. Una escalera de dicho material surgió permitiendo el paso a Jack, quien con ayuda de una larga vara en forma de signo de interrogación ayudó a crear diseños en las paredes del castillo. Mientras tanto Elsa estaba en la segunda planta construyendo un bello candelabro de cristal coronando su magnifica obra; sin vacilar un segundo, avanzó hacia el balcón y se detuvo. Una idea cruzó su mente y con un levantamiento de brazos, una capa de escarcha y copos de nieve se arremolinó en sus pies subiendo lentamente, transformando su atuendo en un vestido hecho completamente de hielo en preciosos tonos de celeste y azul con una abertura a lo largo de un lateral del traje para que pueda moverse libremente. Una capa cristalina apareció sobre su espalda y con ciertos movimientos libero su cabello de su apretado peinado, dejándolo caer sobre su hombro. Unos pasos mas y salió a la luz del sol que bañaba todo el castillo con una agradable luz. Jack se sentó en el borde de la barandilla del balcón, sus heridas estaban sanadas como si nada nunca hubiese sucedido, y lucía una gran sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos. Elsa dio por finalizada su obra soltando un pequeño copo de nieve.

La tranquilidad del lugar duró poco, solo lo suficiente como para que Jack pudiera admirar los intrincados detalles del castillo; unos aplausos lentos vinieron desde el fondo del salón principal. Pitch Black los había encontrado, ya no era un lugar seguro. Una ráfaga de arena negra dio contra la espalda de La Reina de las Nieves, dejándola congelada en su lugar. Jack saltó al ataque lanzando rayos de hielo por su cayado y esparciendo escarcha por el lugar haciendo caer a Pitch. Se desató una batalla, el peliblanco ganaba ventaja por la distracción constante de Pitch. Inseguro como se encontraba Jack, decidió retroceder lo suficiento por si algo sucedía, eso y por estar más cerca de Elsa. La platina no veía nada, solo la oscuridad llevándosela a algún lugar desconocido y aislado.

* * *

><p><em>El dolor acompañaba cada segundo de vida de Elsa. Atrapada en una pesadilla de la que no despertaría, una sombra se filtró por los bordes de su visión; ahora estaba frente a ella, Pitch. La habitación de su nuevo castillo de hielo tenía una gruesa capa de arena oscura, brillos dorados volaban alrededor de ella, haciéndola pensar en los ojos de su enemigo.<em>

— _¿Qué te parece Elsa? —dijo el ser oscuro abriendo los brazos ampliamente para abarcar todo el lugar. La platina no podía hablar, solo emitir ruidos que sonaban como animales torturados. —Justo lo que pensé. —una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro y con pasos lentos comenzó a rodear a Elsa. —Te preguntarás que haces aquí, quiero proponer un trato. No, proponer no; obligarte a cumplir algo a lo cual no puedes decir que no porque estas bajo mi control. ¿Te sentiste extraña desde la última vez que nos vimos? La arena debió de entrar en ti._ _—una risa malvada se amplificó en la habitación. —La Reina de las Nieves y El Rey de las Pesadillas. Ahora cumplirás con tu destino…Elsa Verkaik._

* * *

><p>Jack no soportó el silencio de Elsa aunque no podía rendirse ante Pitch volteando a ver a la platina, así que continúo luchando hasta que Pitch recuperó sus fuerzas y lanzó una gigantesca criatura de arena negra que derribo a Jack con un solo golpe. El albino cayó sobre su espalda justo a tiempo para verla; era la misma Elsa a diferencia que sus ojos eran negros como la noche y el aura helada cambió por una oscura.<p>

«Este es tu fin»una suave voz susurró dentro de su cabeza. Elsa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Después de duros de días de planeación, he aquí los resultados. Lamento si subí el capitulo algo tarde, pero dentro de una semana ya me libro del peso de la escuela (¡Libertad sin vuelta atrás!), y entro en el peso de mis clases pero por esta no se preocupen solo son tres horas al día. El resto…es historia. Gracias a los que están siguiendo este fic. Enserio que me alegra ver que les haya gustado y les mando un saludo internacional con una pequeña pregunta: ¿De que países son?

En fin, respondiendo comentarios:

_**Snow Heaven:**__Wow admiro tu velocidad. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y como siempre me alegra ver tus comentarios. Acerca de eso…uhm… ¡no podía controlar mi emoción al escribir esa parte! Estaba esperando ansiosamente el momento indicado pero simplemente no me pude contener *salta por toda la habitación*Realmente Jack le dice que su mejor creación salió porque estaba con él en ese mismo momento aunque…tal vez signifique otra cosa… (Te dejaré en suspenso para que no puedas dormir preguntándote por lo que sucederá después *risa malvada*) ¡Adiós, nos leemos!_

_**Nastinka: **__La imaginación es la base de nuestro mundo junto con los chocolates, los fics y la música. ¡Pero yo no quiero ir a la escuela! Ok no. Si se como es ir a la escuela, solo espero ingresar a la universidad y obtener mi titulo y claro no dejaré de escribir ni aunque me caiga un rayo. ¡Te deseo suerte en todo lo que hagas! Me encanta que te encante el cap. Y sobre Anna, bueno no hay quien la pare cuando quiere algo. No te preocupes seguiré escribiendo, justo ahora estoy empezando el siguiente cap. Y después de ese habrá un especial y…mejor dejo esto aquí antes de que haga un pequeño spoiler. Besos igualmente y nos leemos._

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic. Y lo comentan y para los lectores fantasmas: ¡se que estas ahí! Ok me estoy volviendo loca. Un saludo del tamaño de Júpiter y nos leemos en la próxima.

Becky Leavitt


	9. Disaster

_**8. Desastre**_

El tiempo era frio, como los días siguientes a ese. Jack no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ahora que Elsa se había transformado, su mundo estaba en blanco. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Eran las preguntas que recorrían su mente mientras observaba los ojos de la platina. «No, ya no es ella» decían miles de voces dentro de su cabeza. No se podía mover, y con gran pesar se dio cuenta de que Elsa levantaba su mano para asestar el golpe final. «Es el fin» le decía una vocecilla burlona «todo por lo que has trabajado se esfumará» Pero él no quería perder la esperanza, ni hoy, ni nunca.

Con gran esfuerzo se levanto para encarar la situación. Pitch, que ya se esperaba eso, hizo su último ofrecimiento. —Únete a la oscuridad, Jack Frost, únete y ella estará contigo. —eso desquició mas al peliblanco ¿Cómo había logrado adivinar sus sentimientos por Elsa? El misterio que seguía a aquel ser oscuro era abrumador.

La mirada helada que lanzaba el albino no inmutó a Pitch Black, que siguiendo su línea de pensamiento, ordenó a Elsa que lanzara un rayo de hielo. Erró, y dio contra la pared que se encontraba a espaldas de Jack. Sin detenerse un segundo, Elsa lanzó una ráfaga de fragmentos cristalinos cortando el aire. Jack se había movido a una velocidad sorprendente propia de un espíritu libre, alterando notablemente a Elsa Oscura, nombre que le había dado a la nueva versión de la platina.

El paisaje se convirtió rápidamente en un campo de batalla. El hielo decoraba el lugar y la arena oscura resaltaba en la escena invernal. La habitación poco a poco se volvió roja. Los cristales se oscurecieron debido al miedo de Elsa, de la chica que se encontraba en el interior del monstruo que se movía y atacaba a Jack. Viva y con miedo alimentaba las fuerzas de Pitch, quien se regocijaba ante la escena presentada.

— ¿Quién pensó que la pequeña y tímida Elsa, se rebelaría? ¿Y que batallase a muerte con Frost, la única alma del invierno igual a ella bla bla bla…? Esta lucha recién ha empezado—dijo apuntando un dedo grisáceo a Jack. —TU raza sentirá el miedo una vez más. Pero esta vez, esto será eterno. —una escalofriante sonrisa se pintó en sus labios.

Elsa intentaba tomar control de si misma provocando que sus ojos cambiaran constantemente de color; azul a negro y viceversa. Deseaba más que a nada volver a su vida anterior, volver a la aburrida escuela y realizar las rutinas diarias, a salvo. «Pero de otro modo no hubieses conocido a Jack» cantó una voz en su interior. Elsa Oscura estaba sobreponiéndose a sus pensamientos, eclipsándolos de alguna manera y mientras más luchaba contra ella, más olvidaba fragmentos de su vida anterior al dominio total de Pitch, el Rey de las Pesadilla, su enemigo. «Un paso delante del otro y todo estará claro» una suave melodía se filtró, una rima que solían cantar sus padres para enseñarles a caminar. «Un paso delante del otro…y encontraremos nuestro camino… y libre serás» las palabras rondaban por su frágil memoria, dispersas, sin sentido, pero ciertas. «En este mundo la vida es un libro abierto…escribe tu destino, sé que lo harás» Elsa se ahogaba entre miles de palabras, recuerdos, canciones olvidadas hace mucho tiempo. «Nunca es muy tarde» eso ultimo la hizo despertar. No las había pensado, estaban flotando en el aire y nuevamente intento tomar posesión de su propio cuerpo dándose con la sorpresa de que no oponía resistencia.

Jack estaba tirado en el frio suelo de hielo, temblando mientras la arena negra lo envolvía. Un destello de azul en sus ojos calmó a Elsa. No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo ausente; ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días, tal vez? Solo sentía cada segundo pasar lentamente ante sus ojos, sus ojos azules pues la influencia de Pitch perdía efecto o eso quería pensar ella.

—Míralo cuanto tiempo puedas, pequeña Elsa, estoy a punto de tomar control sobre ti otra vez. ¿Esperabas ser libre? Ninguno de ustedes tendrá libertad. Tu caballero de armadura brillante pronto estará bajo mi control. Así que, Elsa ¿algunas ultimas palabras?

La platina lucho contra la tentación de decirle alguna grosería, en cambio solo dijo: —Mi venganza será peor de lo que tú crees. —y dejo que la oscuridad se la tragara, no sin antes lanzar un pequeño copo de nieve que voló directo a Pitch. El ser no le dio importancia. No sabía que eso seria su caída. El diminuto cristal de hielo se adhirió a la túnica negra de Pitch, brillando efímeramente.

Sin embargo, Black no convirtió a Jack, tal vez porque no podía mantener la arena de las pesadillas sobre el, tal vez porque dos sirvientes de hielo destrozaría el balance del universo, así que, sin mas remedio, introdujo a Jack Frost en una horrible pesadilla, un de la que sabía que sería muy difícil despertarlo. Sujetando a Elsa de sus ataduras, el ser desapareció en un vórtice sombrío.

* * *

><p>Jack, contradiciendo el pronóstico de Pitch, despertó rápidamente del sueño sintiendo a punto de desmayar. Llevo cuidadosamente una mano a su cabello blanco y lo descubrió lleno de arena negra. Se levantó de un salto aumentando el dolor de cabeza, sacudió su sudadera azul y recuperó el cayado con el que había ayudado a Elsa, su Elsa, a crear el castillo de hielo. Dirigiéndose a una de las miles de ventanas en la fortaleza, contemplo el paisaje.<p>

La etérea nieve se extendía por el firmamento, cubriéndolo de un manto blanco y limpio, de belleza fantasmal. Al salir del palacio y caminar lentamente, Jack se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que no había visto la noche anterior cuando, construyendo el castillo, se quedaron diseñando cada lugar.

Las voces de su mente no habían fallado al decir que ahí estaría a salvo. Ellos cometieron el error de llamar la atención.

La nieve salpicaba los inmensamente altos pinos, limpia y fresca. Un rio parcialmente congelado reflejaba el frondoso bosque donde Jack se sentía como una hormiga. En los troncos de los arboles se podía apreciar los fragmentos de hielo, con bioluminiscencia propia, en la noche oscura donde todo lo que parecía bello podía ser mortal, se dejó volar entre los miles de sonidos de la naturaleza que producían suaves melodías. El aire movía suavemente las copas de los arboles y sus ramas se mecían en la danza del viento. Explosiones de colores destellaban detrás de los parpados del chico que cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Elsa se encontraba ahí, bailando, sonriendo. La capa transparente parecía brillar mientras ella giraba una y otra vez. Su cabello rubio era llevado por la brisa más fresca que podía haber deseado. Todo se sentía tan real. El baile, que era una mezcla de giros y movimientos de la Reina de las Nieves, hacia sentir a Jack como si volara. El movimiento etéreo de las faldas de Elsa era acompañado por el mecer de las ramas de los arboles, y la nieve caía. Caía alrededor de la escena invernal, emitiendo un brillo único en los sueños. La luna afirmaba su presencia iluminando el cabello de la platina, destiñendo el campo hasta que parecía una fotografía en blanco y negro que quería que quedara grabada en lo más profundo de su mente. Y la danza continuaba, el esplendor de la aurora boreal no se hizo esperar, animando a las luciérnagas a salir y mostrarse. La música aumentó en un crescendo único de los violines. Un paraíso del que no quería escapar, Jack se acercó a Elsa, esperando que ella lo pudiera ver, caminando con cuidado para que la armonía del lugar no se desvaneciera. Ella extendió una pálida mano, invitándolo a unirse al sueño, y ambos tomados de las manos reanudaron el baile. Los ojos de Elsa brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, recordaban a Jack el océano, no en la superficie, sino en el fondo, cuando los rayos del sol atravesaban el mar y podías ver cada cosa con una perfecta nitidez, y eso era lo que podía distinguir cada vez que veía los ojos de Elsa, tanto en el sueño como en la vida real.<em>

_Con gran sorpresa logro admirar como los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la noche. El brillante astro se levantaba con lentitud convirtiendo el oscuro cielo en una combinación de pálidos rosas, azules vespertinos y amarillos veraniegos. La luna se retiraba dando paso al dia y con eso terminaba el sueño. Con la neblina dificultando la visión, Jack alcanzo a ver una última cosa: un agujero entre las montañas._

* * *

><p>La bruma del sueño estaba presente mientras que Jack lo abandonaba, llevado por el viento hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba. Debió de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pues al levantarse observo que la blanca nieve estaba manchada con sangre. Hilos dorados estaban mezclados con el escarlata, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente en un gesto de asombro pasó una de sus manos por la superficie húmeda de la nieve, manchándose de aquella sustancia escarlata y dorada. No estaba soñando, algo estaba cambiando en su interior. Una luz débil pero firme resplandecía en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, la frágil cuerda que unía a Jack con Elsa se hacía mas fuerte.<p>

Con la ilusión iluminando sus ojos, emprendió vuelo hacia las montañas donde el sueño había revelado el posible paradero de Pitch, y Elsa.

* * *

><p>Anna se encontraba en el círculo de los brazos de Mérida, quien con una extraña mirada pronunciaba palabras tranquilizadoras a la pelirroja con pecas en su fino rostro. El vestido verde que llevaba estaba mojado por las lágrimas de Anna, que no paraba de sollozar y balbucear cosas sin sentido, probablemente algo sobre que su hermana había desaparecido en mitad de la noche dejándola sola con una horrible tormenta en su habitación.<p>

Dirigió una mirada cómplice a Hiccup que solo se encogió de hombros y continuó mirando a Anna con evidente tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes. La maestra Sun, Rapunzel como les había pedido amablemente que la llamaran, se encontraba sentada junto a Mérida, revisando frenéticamente las paredes a su alrededor «buscando marcas» como había dicho ella. Por una milésima de segundo el odio por Elsa se alzo en lo más profundo de Mérida, rápidamente la sensación se desvaneció como un espectro. ¿Por qué ese sentimiento? Muy simple, había dejado a una llorosa Anna con ella, quien no soportaba ver lágrimas más de un momento y se había olvidado de dejar por lo menos una nota con la dirección en la que se dirigía. Esos pensamientos fueron reemplazados con dudas ¿y si la secuestraron? ¿Dónde estaban ella y Jack, su peliblanco amigo? Una mirada rápida a Hiccup y un peso se esfumó de sus hombros. Él tenia la esperanza de encontrar a las almas del invierno llameando en sus ojos.

Ciertamente el castaño no soportaba mirar la escena desarrollada frente a él, así que decidió ayudar buscando algo en la habitación de Elsa dándose con la sorpresa de que todo estaba perfectamente en orden; estanterías llenas de alineados libros estaban pegadas a las paredes, el escritorio de madera blanca estaba en una esquina con el ordenador negro apagado; la cama hecha tenia encima almohadas celestes. En si, todo el dormitorio tenía colores etéreos o de la nieve, un ocasional negro o verde se distinguía en diferentes lugares, en las portadas de los tomos que estaban apilados en la mesita de noche o incluso en algunos dibujos que estaban en un cuaderno que tenia una etiqueta escrita a mano. La caligrafía de Elsa asombró a Hiccup; inclinada, larga y elegante, digna de una reina.

Cansado de buscar nada, avanzo por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Anna para escuchar una vez más la versión de los hechos.

—Y-yo estaba en la sala con mi hermana y Jack, después anuncié que necesitaba descansar pero realmente quería espiarlos. Ellos solamente hablaban algo sobre Hans y que Jack le había golpeado, luego, nada. Creo que me quede dormida o me golpeé contra algo porque lo único que vi fue oscuridad y escuchaba algo romperse, después, por más extraño que suene escuché caballos, cientos de ellos. Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue llamar a Elsa, pero sorpresa, se había dejado el teléfono en casa. —Los dientes le castañeaban mientras acariciaba a Jet—En ese instante se desató la tormenta y no tuve mas remedio que tirarme a dormir, no pude pegar un ojo antes de que un horrible trueno retumbara en toda la casa. Ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de llamarlos para no quedarme sola, y aquí están, tiritando de frio y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. —una pequeña risa salió de la pelirroja que rápidamente llevo una mano a su boca para cubrirla, luciendo como una niña pequeña. Hiccup pensó por un momento si el golpe de la cabeza le había afectado, si es que tenían que llevarla al hospital o contratar algún psicólogo, aunque dudaba bastante que el pobre hombre entendiera lo que le sucedía a la chica, y menos a su extraña hermana con poderes que eran imposibles de creer, pero ahí estaban.

Rapunzel se paró de golpe, sus ojos llenos de entusiasmo y una sonrisa maniaca pintada en sus labios rosados. — ¡Es la Sombra! —exclamo con orgullo, y nuevamente Hiccup sonrió ante la posibilidad de observar a la castaña de pelo corto explicándole sus problemas a un experto en problemas de la cabeza, teniendo en cuenta que no podía estar en un mismo lugar más de dos minutos. —Eso revela porque la arena negra estaba en la sala y porque apestaba a animales muertos y basura. —una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro. —y eso nos da otra pista…

— ¡¿Qué rayos le paso a mi hermana, responde pequeña cerebrito o te tirare de un acantilado?! —la voz de Anna resonó por la habitación y Hiccup detuvo sus pensamientos. Mérida soltó a Anna como si de pronto su tacto quemara. Rapunzel se quedo boquiabierta ante la amenaza de Anna, la pequeña niña que parecía que no podía hacer daño ni a una mosca.

— ¡Loca! —gritó de la nada Hiccup sintiendo que debía romper el incomodo silencio que se había instalado entre los presentes.

—Tu cállate, pequeño cobarde…

—Anna, cálmate por el amor a los chocolates. ¡Cálmate!

—Estoy calmada, estoy calmada. Solo estaba un poquito sobresaltada.

— ¡¿Un poquito?! Por poco le das un infarto a Rapunzel y vuelves loco a Hiccup—estalló Mérida. —Ahora—dijo cuando se recupero de su ataque de nervios—, vamos a la cocina, comemos algo y nos sentamos a discutir civilizadamente sobre lo que vamos a realizar a continuación. —Cerró los ojos y elevo las manos como en la posición de flor de loto.

Los chicos no encontraron fallos en su plan y silenciosamente la siguieron a la cocina pintada de lila, un lugar diminuto con una mesita y cuatro sillas alrededor de esta. Rapunzel revisó el frigorífico en busca de bocaditos pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue una lata de sopa de tomate y chocolates. —Necesitan comprar mas comida, el refrigerador esta más escuálido que su conejo. —dijo con una vocecita dulce. —Mientras tanto, comerán chocolates bañados en salsa de tomate, una delicia culinaria.

Las exclamaciones de desagrado no se hicieron esperar, la castaña soltó una risita que sonó como el gorjeo de las aves. Volteando rápidamente coloco la lata y los chocolates sobre el inmaculado mantel blanco, justo en el medio y se sentó en un taburete decorado con flores. Hiccup miraba atentamente la comida en el centro exacto de la mesa, pensando y se fijó que el resto hacia lo mismo con ojos predadores. En una fracción de segundo todos alargaron la mano y se desato una lucha para ver quien cogía primero la comida, las manos batallaban en busca de un pedazo de chocolate. La lata estaba intacta, justo donde la habían dejado. Hiccup, que no había logrado coger más que una migaja, tomó el envase entre sus hábiles dedos de dibujante y la abrió. Una cálida risa inundo el lugar.

La lata, que había pasado inadvertida, estaba llena de frutas congeladas bañadas en chocolate negro. Hiccup abrazo fuertemente la pequeña lata y en un acto de niñería, sacó la lengua a sus acompañantes, quienes solo alcanzaron a poner cara de cachorro triste mojado por la lluvia. Sin embargo el chico de los dragones compartió el contenido de aquella lata que habían ignorado cruelmente.

—La próxima vez recuerden que las latas de sopa de tomate contienen tesoros invaluables. —añadió el castaño con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Nunca olvidaré es lección. Oh sabio maestro. —dijo Mérida rodando los ojos melodramáticamente. —Ahora, Punzie, nos harías el honor de explicarnos detalladamente la situación por la que pasamos hace unos minutos antes de que cierta pelirroja con problemas mentales nos interrumpiera y todos terminemos en este lio por una lata que contenía algo mas que sopa de tomate. —dijo rápidamente y después respiro una bocanada de aire. —Wow, jamás creí que diría semejante locura.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —dijo Hiccup encogiéndose de hombros levemente. —El punto es… ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Que Pitch Black encontró una manera de atrapar a Jack y a Elsa.

— ¿Pitch Black no era el tío con el que siempre nos asustaban? Ese que vestía de negro y se escondía debajo de nuestras camas. —Pregunto Hiccup despreocupadamente subiendo los pies a la mesa—Porque si es así me han mentido toda mi infancia diciendo que esa cosa me comería si no obedecía a lo que decían mis padres, después me entero que no era real.

—Mi padre me decía lo mismo, a Elsa y a mí. —comentó la pelirroja. —Ahora viene ese mal—se corrigió rápidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus amigos—…hombre a capturar a mi hermana y su tonto amigo sin siquiera presentarse. ¡Que falta de educación! —Anna estaba indignada.

—Mmm, ok. —el tono de Rapunzel era cuidadoso. —Lo más probable es que los haya llevado a su guarida en algún lugar del basto universo ¡Que divertida va a ser nuestra búsqueda! —el sarcasmo estaba presente en cada palabra que decía.

—Lo que necesitamos es una pista. —dijo Mérida quien no había participado mucho en la conversación.

Nuevamente todo se quedo en silencio, tan concentrados como estaban ignoraron que la lata de tomate- que seguía donde la había dejado Hiccup sobre la mesa- se llenaba de escarcha y símbolos extraños aparecían sobre la superficie cristalina. Esta vez fue Mérida quien advirtió de la presencia de algo en el envase metálico.

— Ese es…

— ¡Nuestra forma de escritura de cuando Jack y yo éramos pequeños y no queríamos que nadie se enterara de nuestras travesuras! —dijo Hiccup con cierta alegría en su voz. —Dice: "Queridos tontos…" típico de Jack"…estoy en la montaña de Arendelle, al norte, creo. Estoy solo, se han llevado a Elsa. Pitch Black es el responsable. Llama a tu dragón-lagartija antes del atardecer. La cueva está a solo unos kilómetros, necesito su ayuda."

—Enserio que esa lata me ha sorprendido al punto en que consideraré comprar sopa de tomate del Dr. Sopita para tu Almita. —admitió Rapunzel con seriedad. El resto del grupo estalló en carcajadas.

—Tenemos una dirección, una fecha y un destino. Vamos allá. —dijo Anna impaciente. —Hiccup llama a tu dragón-lagartija y vamos antes de que quiera aplastar algo y ese "algo" sea tu cerebro.

— ¡Toothless no es una lagartija! —Gritó Hiccup— ¡Es un dragón de raza pura! — el aludido salió de la cocina después de su rabieta.

—Que Diva. —Anna observó como salía por la puerta delantera y puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>El camino a lomo de Toothless fue más divertido de lo que parecía. Con Punzie gritando ordenes y Hiccup gruñendo cada vez que la castaña se confundía; Anna abrazada fuertemente a Rapunzel para no caerse y Mérida acostada con la cara hacia el cielo, buscando formas a las esponjosas nubes blancas. Se le hizo un problema al bajar debido al carcaj y el arco sujetos a su espalda y el vestido pero, cuando lo hizo, quedo asombrada con la belleza del lugar.<p>

—Esto es la montaña nevada de Arendelle.

—Es tan blanco. —comento Anna admirando los pinos que tocaban el cielo.

— ¿Qué esperabas de una "MONTAÑA NEVADA"? —pregunto Hiccup con los brazos en jarras.

—No lo se.

* * *

><p>Las cuestas eran sinuosas y las bajadas le quitaban el aliento a cualquiera que pasara por ahí. « ¿Cómo les gustaba tanto la nieve?» era la pregunta del día. Y aunque el camino les quitara las fuerzas, el paisaje era simplemente más bello a la vez que avanzaban. Suerte para Punzie que había traído su cámara fotográfica.<p>

_Clic, clic _sonaba con cada fotografía sacada: Anna abrazando un inmenso pino con un troco tan grueso que sus brazos no lograban rodearlo, Mérida practicando su puntería desde la copa de un árbol ¿Cómo había subido? Era un misterio, uno más a su lista. Toothless jugando con Hiccup a las escondidas – al dragón lo encontraron primero- y corriendo detrás de su dueño. Y ella haciendo ángeles de nieve.

—Concéntrense en encontrar a Jack—gritaba Anna cada vez que alguien se distraía, pero incluso para ella era imposible controlarse teniendo enfrente un lugar tan increíble.

Después de vagar sin rumbo un buen trecho encontraron al peliblanco jalándose el cabello, y para temor de Punzie parecía que se lo fuera a arrancar. Anna, al verlo, corrió hacia él; por una milésima de segundo todos pensaron que lo iba a abrazar. Otra sorpresa: se dirigió directamente a él como un toro enojado, lo único que faltaba era que resoplara por la nariz. Lo embistió directo en el pecho.

—Tu pequeña sabandija helada… ¿Cómo dejaste que se llevaran a mi hermana? No importa, te hare puré y te convertirás en paleta helada. Frost. —la pequeña pelirroja no dejaba de insultar a Jack mientras lo golpeaba salvajemente en el pecho. Jack parecía no sentir nada.

—Eso es Anna, desahógate. —dijo con un extraño tono calmado dando palmaditas a la espalda de Anna. Eso debió de darle ánimos a Anna para seguir golpeándolo, sin embargo rompió a llorar.

* * *

><p>La cueva era solo una antesala. La verdadera guarida de Pitch era caminando mas de diez kilómetros hacia un palacio, o lo que parecía ser un palacio. Elsa Oscura caminaba obedientemente sin distraerse, pero la verdadera Elsa dentro de ella se debatía furiosamente tratando de recuperar el control. Eso solo era un acto reflejo, lo que realmente quería hacer era darse por vencida y caer en el profundo sueño de las palabras, de los recuerdos, de las canciones y las visiones. El temor se alzó dentro de ella como una bandera de emergencia.<p>

«No te asustes…» se repetía «le das poder a Pitch» Con un ultimo esfuerzo cayó rendida.

«Deja de llorar, Elsa, no llores. Estoy aquí» fueron las palabras que la despertaron. No las había escuchado en la cueva, eso era seguro. Sus pensamientos se eclipsaron por los de Jack, una manera extraña de comunicarse pero por lo menos podría hablar con él. «No quiero lastimarlos» le dice ella con un sollozo. «No lo harás, mantente en calma y no tengas miedo, solo le das mas poder a Pitch» pronunció su nombre con un profundo odio, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así. « ¿Y qué si no puedo volver a la normalidad? ¡Quiero regresar a mi misma!» «Estamos en camino Elsa. Hiccup, Punzie, Mérida y Anna están conmigo»su voz era suave, tranquilizadora pero Elsa no quería calmarse. « ¡Anna esta contigo! Jack mira por ella, es imprudente, tienes que cuidarla.» «No creo que Punzie la quiera solar, de todos modos, estamos con Toothless. Antes de que alguien la quiera atacar se interpondrá el dragón; le tiene bastante cariño.» había un ligero tono de burla en sus palabras, algo que de alguna manera reconforto a Elsa. «Gracias, Jack»

Esta vez se dejo vencer por el sueño que no la dejaba pensar claramente y los buenos recuerdos que venían con este.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

Me entrego voluntariamente a sus críticas. Sé que no he actualizado en semanas, lo sé y lo siento, pero he aquí mis razones: 1) Fue Navidad y organizamos una gran cena, cabe decir que a mi familia le gusta organizar celebraciones. 2) Se acerca fin de año y estoy planeando viajar a la playa (aquí hace un calor horrible) y 3) no tengo un tres pero siempre esta bien ponerlo.

Espero que acepten mis disculpas por abandonar un poco el fic. Y que voy a estar ausente unos días, sin embargo cuando llegue estaré subiendo el siguiente capitulo, el final.

Psst: creo que me salieron unas rimas en el transcurso de la historia. ¿Las encontrarán?

Ahora si, respondiendo sus lindos comentarios:

_**Snow Heaven: **__No te culpo, leer es una adicción fantástica y con tantas historias en FanFiction es imposible dejar de hacerlo; te comprendo a veces hago lo mismo. Bueno tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, es el ciclo de la vida en fics. (Demasiada televisión) Me emociona que te encante, me da una sensación de paz con el universo. Espero que me perdonen el subir un poco tarde el cap. ¡Saludos desde el horno de mi ciudad!_

_**Nastinka: **__Elsa es fuerte pero a veces las cosas no salen como esperamos, en este caso, se volvió malvada. Yo los descuartizaré, los hare papilla y los lanzare al mar *risa maniática* Ok, podría hacerlo pero necesito ayuda ¡Quien se ofrece como tributo! Gracias por leer y pido disculpas por actualizar tarde. ¡Saludos y besos!_

Una vez más, los reviews, favorites y follows son recibidos con alfombra roja (o azul porque no tengo una alfombra roja en este momento) Recuerden nunca despreciar las latas de sopa de tomate y/o latas en general. Que hayan pasado unas asombrosas Navidades y les deseo un Nuevo Año con miles de posibilidades. Gracias por leer esta historia y Adiós.

Becky Leavitt


End file.
